Someday
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! 11th in the "Friends" series. Anko is hearbroken when Kakashi leaves for his old apartment. He wants to move forward and marry her, and she says she will, "someday." But will that "someday" ever come?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everybody! Welcome to the 11th (OMG has it really been that many?) in the "Friends" series. If you're new to this series, please go to my profile page and start with the original story, "Friends," then follow the stories up to this one. For those of you who want me to shut up and get on with it because you've already read every word of the "Friends" series, just hold on a sec! Let me set things up first! This story takes please about an hour or two after the last story "Secret" left off. If you forget what happened there, go back and re-read that last chapter, then get back here and jump in with both feet! 

Ok, enough already - I don't own Naruto, but I love the story, therefore I continue to write this series. With that said, enjoy!

-----

Anko was crushed. She spent most of the time shortly after Kakashi had left for his old apartment on the living room floor sobbing. Her heart was thoroughly and truly broken. He'd told her he needed some time to try and process why she wanted to marry him "someday," but still wouldn't give him any indication of when that "someday" might be. He'd begun to think she'd never be ready. Even though she was the only woman he'd ever loved, he had to get some space from her so he could think things over, and let her do the same. He knew she trusted him with her life. She'd almost sacrificed hers in an attempt to save him recently. So he was totally confused at her reluctance to marry him.

Kakashi felt as if he was being subtly rejected by her inability to face their future. In an attempt to find some clarity inside himself, as well as give her some time to think, he left for his old apartment.

He felt a pain when he'd left what was "their" apartment that he believed he'd feel if she'd died and been lost to him forever. But this kind of pain he'd never felt before. Loss was one thing – walking away from someone you truly love was another thing entirely. He tried to understand Anko's fear and reluctance, but for the life of him, he couldn't grasp it. He was willing to give her time, but he'd learned from their latest brush with death that life was too short to wait forever for anything. He knew she loved him. He saw it all over her face when he left her in what was "their" apartment. It almost killed him to go like that, but he had to get away for a bit and clear his head. 

Their friends had found out about their secret engagement, and had taken it upon themselves to become their adopted "family" and throw them a yui-no to celebrate it. Everything was so thoughtful, and Kakashi was secretly thrilled by the whole thing. Anko had agreed to a yui-no someday. _Someday is all she ever said when it came to marrying me._ _Did she really ever intend to?_ Kakashi started to wonder, but quickly pushed that thought out of his head. He was positive that Anko wanted to marry him; he just wished he knew why she was so scared about it to actually DO it.

Kakashi walked to his old apartment with a troubled brow. He said to himself, "I guess Tsunade was right. I'm glad I held on to this place." He tried to unlock the door, but it wouldn't open. He quickly understood why. He was trying to open his old apartment door with "their" apartment key. He stared at the shinier of the two keys, amazed that he'd become so used to using it so quickly. He sighed and opened the door with his old key.

He walked inside, kicked the door shut with his foot and walked immediately to the bedroom where his old bed still was. He flopped on it backward and stared at his old crack-less ceiling wishing he was anywhere else but there right then. He wished he was with Anko.

Anko cried her eyes almost shut. She rolled onto her back in the living room and said to herself in the quiet of the room, "He's gone. He's really gone. What'll I do? This can't be happening. I love him and he's not here. He left! He left because of me." She felt a deep emptiness in the pit of her stomach, a not all-unfamiliar pain. She'd been "left" before, and she'd chosen not to follow. But this time – she wanted to follow. She decided long ago that she would follow Kakashi to the ends of the earth if he'd let her. But she wasn't sure he would let her now.

Her mind was clouded and she had to think. She wiped her swollen eyes and runny nose and sat up. She looked around at the lovely decorations and gifts from the surprise yui-no that Kurenai had organized for them. She had a hard time believing that just a couple hours earlier, the apartment had been full of happy people wishing her and Kakashi all the best in the world. She'd been happy, until she got a bit nervous at the enormity of the whole thing. Even after everyone left, she was happy. But then it all started to crumble, and the yui-no gifts and decorations screamed at her reminding her that she was not currently happy. Miserable was closer to the way she currently felt. 

As she looked at the beautiful pillows on the floor that she and Kakashi had sat on she remembered Kurenai. "Kurenai! I've got to talk to her." She got up and moved as fast as her still recovering body could and went to her bathroom. She tried in vain to conceal her puffy eyes and nose until she thought, _it's no use. I'll just start bawling all over again as soon as I start telling her what happened._ So she went to what was again "her" room and opened a drawer to change her clothes. Lying on top of a pile of clothes in the drawer she saw a black shirt that said, "Love Machine," and she burst into tears again.

Kakashi said to himself, "Can't stay here. I'll think myself to death. I want to go back home, but I need to give Anko some space – for both of us. I'll go see Asuma. No. He's probably with Kurenai somewhere 'congratulating' her on the successful yui-no she organized for us. And I bet that Anko's probably looking for Kurenai now anyway. Now that I think of it, I never properly thanked Genma for saving Anko's life. Maybe I'll buy him a beer, I know I could sure use one." Kakashi sat on the side of his old bed and decided to wait a few more minutes so he didn't run into Anko on his or her way out.

Anko grabbed the "Love Machine" shirt out of the drawer. She wiped her eyes with it and was tempted to blow her nose in it. As she inhaled, she opened her eyes wide. She stopped crying and held the shirt to her nose and inhaled again deeply. She said to no one, "That bastard lied to me! He wears this shirt because it smells like him! He doesn't clean with it. That fucker!" Anko threw the shirt aside, not even bothering to close the drawer it came from. As she started to slowly come to a boil, she wondered what else Kakashi had lied to her about.

She decided that changing her clothes would take too much time, so she left the bedroom and stormed out the door. After slamming it shut behind her, she made a bee-line for Kurenai's apartment. Since she was still recovering, she carefully hurried, having to stop every couple of buildings or so to catch her breath.

When she finally made it to Kurenai's apartment, she was breathing a bit heavily. She'd just gotten over surviving an explosion a little over a week before. She knocked on the door and waited – still breathing deeply. She put her hands on her knees and bent forward. Her previously broken ribs still gave her some pain when she breathed hard, and she rubbed her side trying to settle them down. She was still a bit angry at Kakashi, but at the same time, she felt the pain of Kakashi leaving their apartment just as sharply as she felt her ribs, if not more so. 

Anko looked at Kurenai's door, and thought _where is she when I need her? She was just at my place a couple hours ago – WHY ISN'T SHE HERE!_ She banged on the door again, and then put her ear to the door. "There's no one in there. Son of a bitch! I've got to find her. I need to talk to someone and she's the only someone I've got – anymore." Anko realized at that moment that it seemed that she'd lost the only other person besides Kurenai that she could reallytalk to. Her anger level dropped as her broken heart pushed to the forefront of her attention. _Got to find Kurenai, _she thought as she turned and made her way back out of the apartment building to find the friend she desperately needed to talk to.

Kakashi stood up after sitting on his bed for over ten minutes. "It's probably safe to venture out and find Genma or anyone else right now. I just hope I don't run into Anko while I'm out." It wasn't that he didn't love her anymore – he loved her deep in his heart, but he needed to think things through. That thinking was going to involve some manly time and some alcohol for starters.

He felt lousy and he knew that some alcohol, even though it would lessen the pain in his heart for a while, wouldn't make it go away completely. Just like alcohol would help keep his nightmares at bay before he went on his sabbatical, it didn't solve his problem. HE solved his problem. He'd solve THIS problem too, but right now, it was too new, it was too much, and he just wanted to sit and think. He slowly made his way to the one place he knew he could get a drink and maybe find some quiet time to think, with or without company.

Anko trudged through the street. She asked a few people along the way if they'd seen Kurenai. Everyone she asked said they hadn't seen her – or Asuma anywhere. She thought, e_veryone mentions Asuma in the same breath as Kurenai. Everyone really does know about them._ She continued to walk the village looking for her friend, occasionally stopping to hold her previously broken ribs and catch her breath.

Eventually Anko approached the little sake bar where she and Kakashi had begun their "friends with benefits," relationship. She felt a pang in her heart when she realized just how long ago that happened and how far they'd come since then. As she looked over at the bar, she noticed someone there with their head down – almost the exact same way she'd seen Kakashi that first night. As she got closer, she found that it wasn't Kakashi at all.

She walked closer to the person at the bar and said, "Hey . . . OW!" 

Anko bent over and held her ribs. The person at the bar turned slowly at the voice that called him and saw her bent over. He said, "Oh my God, ANKO!" He ran over to her and said "Are you alright? You're not supposed to be out; you're supposed to be resting. What's going on?"

Then Anko looked up at the face of her companion. He instantly saw something was wrong, because her swollen eyes and tear streaked face gave her away. 

He helped her to her feet and said, "Come on. Sit down for a minute." He helped her on to one of the stools at the sake bar. 

Anko said, "Thanks, but I can't stop. Tell me, have you seen Kurenai anywhere?"

"Kurenai? No, haven't seen her or Asuma anywhere."

Anko started to stand and said, "I've gotta go. I've got to find her."

"Anko sit down. What's wrong?"

She said, "I need to talk to Kurenai. Let me go – I need to find her."

"You're not going anywhere until you rest a minute. You can talk to me you know."

Anko looked at the man keeping her there. She desperately wanted to leave and find Kurenai. She needed to talk about Kakashi – she needed to get it all out there and get some relief. But there was no way she was going to let the man who sat next to her know that anything was wrong – especially when it came to Kakashi.

Kakashi walked the streets of Konoha slowly and with a heavy heart. His hands were stuffed deeply in his pockets and he was quiet distracted. He decided to not go find Genma, preferring instead to have a drink or four alone, that way he'd try and sort out what to do about Anko by himself. 

Anko stood up and said, "I've really got to go. Thanks for the offer, but I need to, OW!" she bent at the waist and held her ribs again.

In a flash, her companion grabbed her by the shoulders, steadied her, and then helped her sit back down on a stool. He said, "Just cool it a minute! Catch your breath and I'll help you find Kurenai."

"Ok, thanks. But I really need to find her ASAP. I appreciate your help. You can let me go now, I'm ok."

But before her companion removed his hands from her arms and let her go, Kakashi turned the corner. What he saw at the sake bar made him see red.

-----

**A/N:** And the cliffies start right away! Woo-hoo! Be prepared - there are more!

Next up: Who's at the sake bar? And what will Kakashi do to him? See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi again everyone! I'm sure you've guessed who's at the bar. I just wanted you to think a bit before I officially revealed it to you. If you guessed Kotetsu, you're right! KIDDING! You all know who it is, so no more teasing. Just so you know - I dropped the leash and let Kakashi loose in this fic. Time to read - enjoy!

-----

Kakashi's mind went blank. Then it slowly started to fill up with a possessive anger. He wouldn't have to ask Genma where he was that night because there he was at the sake bar – with Anko. And he had her by the shoulders.

Kakashi never stopped. He plowed right toward the two. Genma never saw him coming – he was too fixated on helping Anko. But Anko saw him coming and the obvious murderous intent that was evident on Kakashi's face. Her eyes got wide as her heart thudded. She sat up, trying to get out of Genma's grasp. She said, "Genma, oh, shit, GENMA!"

Genma turned to see what Anko was looking at just in time to take the full force of Kakashi's fist in his face. He was knocked back into the bar itself, and the force of Kakashi's punch launched him up and over it.

Kakashi made an attempt to go over the bar after Genma, but Anko jumped in front of him and said, "STOP IT! You're acting like a fucking animal!"

Kakashi looked over the bar trying to see where Genma was so he could kill him. He roared, "GENMA! Get your fucking ass out here! I warned you before! You and I need to have a little discussion!"

Anko grabbed Kakashi by the arm and tried to lead him away from the bar, but Kakashi wouldn't budge. She let go of his arm and started yelling, "Genma was helping me you idiot!"

Kakashi turned to her and said, "I didn't know that helping you involved him putting his hands on you!"

Anko glared back at Kakashi and said, "It does when I can't get up off the ground!" She held her ribs for emphasis. Genma still hadn't appeared or even stirred.

Kakashi said, "Why the hell are you out anyway? You're in no shape to be wandering the village!"

"You're not much better!"

"You didn't answer my question!"

Anko sat back down on the stool and said, "For your information I was looking for Kurenai so I could ask her if I should return the yui-no gifts or not, since you left!" Tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she heard her own words.

Somewhere behind the bar, Genma moved.

Kakashi stared at Anko with a shocked look. He sat down across from her, as her tears began to fall. He said, "Are you saying you don't want to marry me then?"

Anko looked up at him quickly and said, "I thought that's what you meant when you left today!"

"I never said that! I just wanted to have a little time to think about why you are so freaked out about the whole marriage thing."

Anko said, "We need to talk. Now."

Kakashi said, "OK, where would you like to go?"

Anko looked at him, "Take me home." 

Kakashi thought _to our home._ He wasn't sure if it still was "their" home or not. He wanted it to be, but there was some serious doubt. He said as he stood up, "Come on, let's get you home." He stood up and put her arm around his shoulders, which caused Anko to wince as her rib cage stretched. He said, "Wait a sec," then he bent slightly and picked her up in his arms. He walked a few feet and then picked up some speed and took to the rooftops. 

Anko said as they began to bounce, "But what about Genma? You might have seriously hurt him!"

Kakashi said, "He'll live." Then he went quiet and Anko decided to leave it alone for the moment.

Genma rolled onto his back behind the bar. He felt blood drying on his face and his nose felt slightly crooked. He thought, _they're having problems? Have they broken up?_ He'd always admired Anko and recently he'd run the gamut of emotions over her. _If they're broken up, I might have a shot with her after all._ Then he touched his nose to wipe some blood away and the pain made him think of Shizune. He felt guilty for thinking about Anko when he knew very well that Shizune was crazy about him. 

He thought _better go see her – have her fix my nose. _He got slowly up off the floor and stretched his back. The bar owner looked at him cautiously then handed him a bar cloth for his nose.

Genma said, "Sorry for the mess." He wiped his nose and attempted to hand the cloth back to the bar owner. 

The man said, "You keep that."

Genma apologized again and climbed on the bar and over it. As he walked toward Shizune's place, he stopped and thought that it was probably best if he went to see Sakura for some help with his crooked nose. He thought, _Shizune will only question why I ended up this way_ and he wasn't about to tell her about the static between he and Kakashi. He had to hurry because Shizune was going to meet him at his apartment after she and Tsunade took care of a certain Pearl who was a plant for Orochimaru. Genma hurried off toward Sakura's apartment hoping she was home.

On his way for help, Genma had an idea, _maybe I should check Asuma's apartment. Maybe Kurenai's there. I could tell her Anko's looking for her and she was upset. I may just get to be the hero yet. _He held his nose and jogged to Asuma's apartment to see if Kurenai was there.

Kakashi put Anko down gently in front of her apartment door. He got a terribly distracted look on his face as Anko looked for her key. She noticed him, and asked, "Something the matter? Other than the obvious?"

Kakashi shook his head and said, "It's nothing."

"Something else is bothering you. It just started when you put me down. I know you Kakashi; you can't keep things from me. What's wrong?"

Kakashi signed and looked down. He said, "If you really want to know,"

"I really do."

"Carrying you here made me think about carrying you across the threshold . . ."

Anko interrupted, "Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. That's what we're here to talk about right?"

Anko said, "Among other things." She opened the door and let them both in.

Genma knocked on Asuma's door and heard a manly cough followed by a very feminine giggle. He rolled his eyes and knocked harder. A loud, "FUCK," sounded and Genma could feel the floor vibrate slightly as the man inside the apartment pounded toward the door. Genma cringed and waited for the door to open. When it did, Asuma's face went from questionably angry to REALLY angry as he said, "WHAT!!"

Genma started right away, "Before you say anything, I know Kurenai's here, that's why I'm here."

"WHAT? And what the hell happened to your face?"

"I walked into a wall," Genma said as he realized that taking an angry hit from Kakashi was in fact, like being hit by a wall. He continued, "Listen, Anko's looking for Kurenai. Something's wrong. I found her wandering the street and she was really upset. She'd been crying."

"CRYING?" Kurenai yelled from an unseen location inside Asuma's apartment.

Asuma said, "What the fuck is going on?"

Genma said, "She wouldn't tell me. I tried to get it out of her, but she wouldn't talk about it. She wanted to talk to Kurenai."

Kurenai came bustling to the door, rearranging her top and said, "Where is she?"

"She's back home."

"Did you help her get there? And why was she out anyway, she's supposed to be taking it easy!"

Genma said, "Kakashi helped her back home and as for the second part of your question, you'd better ask her."

Both shinobi looked at Genma suspiciously. Kurenai finished fixing her clothes and said, "I'm going over there. Thanks Genma. I'll be back later Asuma." She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then she was gone.

Genma said, "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Anko needed to talk to Kurenai. I was just trying to help."

Asuma was still wondering what Genma was up to. He said, "Aren't you supposed to be with Shizune right now at your place? At least that's what I overheard when we were at the yui-no."

"She sent me a message that said she'd be late and that I should stop for a drink and relax before we met. That's where I found Anko."

Asuma said, "Ahuh. Maybe you should go get your face looked at because quite frankly I'm tired of standing here half naked with nobody looking at me but you."

Genma stepped back half a step and said, "Uh, right. Sorry. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya."

Genma left and Asuma closed the door. He thought, _Kakashi did that to him. Genma used to have a thing for Anko, but he supposedly backed off. What the fuck did you do Genma_?

-----

**A/N: **I don't know if you'd call that a cliffy or not, but there are questions that need to be answered! And they will be, and then some.

Next up: A serious argument commences and some truths come out. Anko comes to a decision, and we have another cliffy! See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi everybody. It's that time again. Questions need to be answered, and our dear Anko makes a pretty big decision. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Anko was exhausted from all the emotions she'd felt that day. Plus, the hurrying through the street didn't help matters much either. Her wounds were healing, but her ribs were really bothering her now that she'd exerted herself a bit. She rubbed her side as she walked toward what used to be Kakashi's couch. Then she thought better of it, and almost went to her own couch. Instead, she just stood there next to the table that still held their yui-no gifts.

Kakashi took the lead and sat on his couch. He said, "You really should sit down." Anko looked at him and nodded, sitting on the couch a little away from him. She turned to face him. He started right away, "What the hell were you doing out with that FUCK Genma?" 

It was like a slap in the face to Anko. Her eyes blazed with anger and she said, "What the fuck is that! I wasn't OUT with ANYONE – especially not that FUCK Genma! I told you, I was looking for Kurenai and I had a sudden sharp pain in my side. I doubled over and Genma just HAPPENED TO BE THERE!"

"How convenient. I bet he loved to pick you up when you fell."

"Yeah, he probably did. I couldn't get up by myself. At least HE helped me. Someone had to."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU WEREN'T THERE TO PICK ME UP WHEN I FELL!" Tears flooded her eyes again. She looked down. "You said you'd always be there for me, just like I said I'd always be there for you. We made a deal. We were supposed to be each other's "other." We were supposed to spend our lives together. But you left. What went so wrong?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Her words hit Kakashi hard. He'd been practically accusing her of leaving him for that fuck Genma, when he was actually the one who'd left her. It was true; he wasn't there when she needed him. He actually felt almost . . . ashamed. He had made her a promise, and when she needed him, he wasn't there. But there was still so much more he had to know. 

He looked at her and said, "Why?" Anko looked at him like he'd just arrived from Mars, but she stayed quiet. He looked her in the eye and said, "Why will you marry me someday?"

She couldn't believe what he was asking. She didn't understand why he was asking her that question. She said, "I'll marry you someday because I love you and I want to spend my life with you. What kind of question is that?"

He said, "You don't get it. Why does it have to be 'someday?' It's always 'someday.' It's never next month, or next year, or in five years, or when the cows come home, it's always 'someday.' There is nothing definite about 'someday.' To me, 'someday' sounds like a non-word. A non-committal word. And that's what bothers me. You say you love me and I know you do, but you won't firmly commit to us. Life is too damn short Anko. You know it as well as I do. Why can't we make it official and live it together? What's holding you back?"

Anko stared at him; _oh my God I think I get it now. I know why he left. I really did do this to him. I have to make him see._ She signed loudly and took his hand. "I have a problem with commitment."

"And I don't?

She looked at him, "You don't seem to anymore. But I think that's one of the things that fascinated me about you. You had the SAME kind of apprehension to commitment that I did. We were similar. But then you changed."

"When did that happen?"

"When you came home from your sabbatical. You were so much more, how do I say it, open than before. You were wide open and you had no fear, no more fear of the unknown when it came to us. You were totally sure and totally confident and not afraid anymore. You were able to put your full faith in me never leaving you and that is SO true, but,"

He got closer to her, "But?"

"You've changed. You've moved forward a bit, while I'm still a little bit,"

"What?"

"Stuck."

Kakashi had no idea what was making her stuck. He thought _what the fuck? Stuck? Stuck with what? On what? _"Are you saying that you're stuck and can't move forward?"

"NO! I'm saying I'm just stuck with some of the fear still. Some of the fear of the unknown. I've never BEEN married before! I don't know how to do married!"

"I've never been married either remember? Hell, I've barely had a relationship last more than a couple of weeks. I am as commitment phobic as they come because of everyone I've already lost. But that's the whole thing. I lost everybody before I could share my life with them. I don't want that to happen to us. That's why I want to know when this so called 'someday' is, because quite frankly Anko, I don't want to waste any more time not being with you. I want to be your husband. I want to have kids with you eventually. I want all those things that I never had. I told you I'd wait for you, but I need some reassurance of how long that might be."

Anko said, "I can't tell you in a fixed amount. I just don't know! I'm still so scared. Do you have any idea what all our friends were asking me at the yui-no? They were asking about ceremonies and receptions and colors and flowers and how many kids we wanted and food and everything that I have no idea how to answer! We've never talked about these things and it freaked me out! I felt very alone and overwhelmed by the enormity of everything. There's so much to plan, so much to do. And now, since everyone knows about our little secret, we're thrust under the magnifying glass and every time they see us, they're going to think, 'Anko and Kakashi are engaged. I wonder when the wedding will be?' We are no longer shinobi, we are no longer just people, we are a walking upcoming wedding waiting to happen."

"And what's the problem with that? Can't you let people be happy for us?"

"I can, but I know a few people who aren't too happy for us at all. Remember those couple who tried to kill us recently? Along with the girl who set you up? Don't you think they'll try again?" She looked at him sincerely and said, "I'd die if I lost you forever."

Kakashi thought _oooh. It all comes back to the abandonment. She was left behind, left alone. It all comes back to that. That and Orochimaru. That fucking bastard did far more damage to her mind than he ever did to her body. My top priority after marrying this woman is making sure he's dead and can never haunt her again. _He said, "I think I get it a little more now. You're not going to lose me forever. And before you say it, Orochimaru probably thinks we're both dead."

"Orochimaru? What does he have to do with us?"

"Come on Anko. He used me to get to you. He knows about us. Is that what the big problem is? You're worried he's going to kill me because I'm with you?"

Anko nodded. "I've had nightmares about him doing it before. They weren't like yours though. But it was always him. He killed you because you were with me, and I didn't bow to him anymore. He would have killed you this last time, if you hadn't been able to deflect some of that blast."

"You almost died too you know. We were both right there. We would have lost each other there anyway, all because of that bastard."

Anko said, "But I wouldn't have lost you. I would have gone with you."

"What?"

"If we would have died, I would have found you and walked into the afterlife with you. That way we'd be together forever and nobody would be able to tear us apart."

Kakashi thought about this. What she was saying was beautiful in a sad way. But they were both alive now and he wanted them together now. He said, "Nobody's going to tear us apart now. We don't have to wait until we're dead to be together. That's what I've been trying to say. I don't know how much time we have on this earth. But during that time, I want to spend it with you."

Anko felt her heart break. She cried happy tears because she really did want the same thing. She sighed and looked inside herself. She tried to think about her life without Kakashi and she couldn't picture it at all. He was part of her; he was part of her soul. He was like a silver thread that was stitched on her heart. He was a permanent part of her, and because of his strength, she herself had become stronger. She felt more comfortable then, sitting next to the only man she'd ever truly loved. She suddenly wished that Tsunade had cleared her and Kakashi to resume the "benefits" part of their relationship. She smiled as she continued to look inward at how she felt about everything, including the whole marriage thing. And then she came to a decision.

Anko looked up at him and smiled warmly, tears still running rivers down her face. He said to her, "What? You look like a little girl right now."

"I feel like a little girl right now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm happy."

"You don't look happy."

"I am."

Kakashi patted her hand and said, "Then I'm happy too. What are you so happy about?"

"I think I've come to a decision."

"About??"

As Anko opened her mouth to tell him, a loud pounding came from her door. "ANKO!" Kurenai shouted from the other side of the door. "I know you're in there! What happened?" Pound, pound, pound. "Come on Anko. Let me in or I'll tear the door down!"

Kakashi just looked at the ceiling and said, "Shit."

* * *

**A/N:** I could laugh evily here, but the sincerity of this chapter has made me all warm and fuzzy. Still, what's her decision going to be?

Next up: Kurenai and Anko have a heart to heart but not before Kurenai sends Kakashi to Asuma's for a little "man time." Before he leaves, Kurenai tells him something that ratchets up his anger a bit more. And Genma gets his face re-arranged again, but not in the way you're thinking. Lots coming up. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey everybody. Back again with more. This font looks weird - I think they're changing things around here. Nevermind though - we've got a lot of ground to cover today. There will be plenty of all kinds of emotions in this one. Let the rollercoaster ride begin. Enjoy!

* * *

Anko let go of Kakashi's hand and stood up to answer the door. She held her side as she said, "Sorry, but I've got to let her in. If I don't, the next time she and I have a drink together, she'll put me in a genjutsu where I'll think I'm naked in a crowd."

"She'd do that to you ?"

"She's done that to me. You have no idea how bad Kurenai can be when she wants to be."

"More like evil. Wonder how Asuma puts up with her?"

"Same way you put up with me I suppose. I'll try and get rid of her." The pounding continued until Anko said, "Alright already! Please! You're going to break my door down anyway if you don't stop pounding on it!"

She opened the door and Kurenai practically burst into the apartment. "Ok, tell me everything! What happened! What's the problem? Holy God look at your face, you're all swollen." In a matter of five seconds, she went into Anko's kitchen, grabbed a plastic bag from under her sink, reached in the freezer and put some ice cubes in the bag, then wrapped it in a dish towel. She shoved it at Anko and said, "Here, ice those eyes. Sit down, and tell me everything."

Anko said, "Ok bossy! Jeez." She sat next to Kakashi, while Kurenai sat on Anko's couch so she could face her.

Kakashi said, "Oh hi Kurenai, nice of you to drop by."

"Are you going to start your shit with me again?"

"No, I'm just curious about something. Anko was out looking for you, and suddenly you're here. How did you know she was looking for you?"

"Genma found me and told me, and I came right over."

Kakashi fumed, _that fuck . . ._

Anko could feel Kakashi's anger rising, so she said, "Why don't you go see Asuma for a while huh? Give us a chance to talk a bit."

Kakashi said, "That's a pretty good idea. I think I'll do that," he secretly hoped he'd run into Genma while he was out.

Anko said, "Just don't forget where home is." She smiled weakly at him.

He smiled back and said, "It's wherever you are. Be back in a bit." Kakashi turned and left the apartment and headed toward Asuma's.

Kurenai immediately said, "What the hell was that? Don't forget where home is? Why! Did he forget? You've got a lot of explaining to do. I swear, I leave you alone for a couple hours and all hell breaks loose! I need a drink."

"Me too."

"None for you! Not until Tsunade says you're completely healed. Alcohol only suppresses the healing process. Never mind, no drinks. Just TALK ALREADY!"

"Alright, quit your screaming! Calm down; this is going to take a while." The two lady shinobi sat on opposite couches and Anko proceeded to tell Kurenai exactly what happened after the surprise yui-no.

Genma pressed the buzzer under Sakura's name at her apartment building. He held his nose slightly as it still oozed a bit of blood, but it wasn't flowing like a river anymore. Soon the speaker emitted a crackle and he heard Sakura's voice say, "Yes? Who's there?"

"It's me Genma. I need to ask a favor. Can I come up?"

"I don't know," Sakura said, "I'm getting my stuff ready for work tomorrow. Aren't you supposed to be at your place with Shizune right now?"

Genma rolled his eyes. Everybody seemed to know his business. He said, "I was supposed to be there, but she got held up with Tsunade. I've had a bit of an accident and I was wondering if you could help me out."

Sakura said, "Just go to the hospital. They'll fix you up there."

Genma lied, "I'm still bleeding and I feel a little light headed." He just wanted to avoid more people seeing him in the state he was in.

Sakura said, "Oh alright then, come on up. Second floor." The door to the apartment building buzzed, and Genma walked in and up the stairs to Sakura's apartment. She stood in the hallway in casual clothes waiting for him. Her eyes got a little larger as she saw that he really was still bleeding, but only just a little. His eyes were starting to blacken a bit and she could see his nose was pretty crooked. She stood aside and let Genma walk into her apartment. He muttered a quick 'thanks' and walked inside.

Sakura asked, "How the hell did you manage that? Who almost knocked your block off?"

"No one. I walked into a wall."

"Take your hand down so I can see everything. Just lightly hold the cloth under your nose to catch any blood. I don't want blood on my carpet."

"No problem."

Genma re-arranged his hand so Sakura could see the extent of his injury. He thought, _God I hope she can't figure out that someone did punch me. She'll figure out it was Kakashi if she can tell. Sakura's a smart girl, great with analysis of just about anything. I bet she can analyze my face and tell what's happened._

Sakura turned Genma's head slightly so she could look in each of his blackening eyes one at a time. She said, "Look at my eyes as I turn your head. I want to make sure you don't have any brain damage. Looks like you took one hell of a hit." She turned his head the other way and watched his eyes as they stayed fixed to hers. "Nope. No brain damage and your eyes themselves look intact. But your nose, holy shit. I'm sure you want me to fix it, but I can tell you right now, it's going to hurt like a bitch."

Genma said, "It hurt pretty badly when it happened. I think I can take you fixing it."

"It will require me straightening it back out. If I don't, you'll have a deviated septum and your sinuses will be blocked on one side of your nose. If it heals that way, you'll never breathe through your nose normally again." She put her hands on either side of Genma face, so her fingers wrapped around to his ears. She very gently put both her thumbs close to his nose, but she didn't touch it yet. She looked like she was assessing how much force she'd have to use to get it back in place. "You sure you want me to do this? I do recommend it, but without any anesthesia at the hospital,"

"Just go ahead Sakura, and do it before, FUUUCCKKKK!!" Genma yelled, then panted frantically the instant Sakura used her thumbs to quickly snap Genma's nose back to its original position. "Oh fuckity fuck fuck fuckity fuck. FUCK! Damn it Sakura! FUCK!"

She took her hands off his face, giggling quietly to herself; _they never believe you when you tell them it's REALLY gonna hurt._ "Now," she said, "I'll pump you full of some healing chakra. It'll stop the bruising around your eyes, and it'll take some of the pain away. But you will need to use ice on your face, twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off for at least a few hours. And do the same thing tomorrow. Then come see me for another treatment. I want to make sure it's healing straight and doesn't go crooked again."

"Oh fucking GOD that hurt. Wow, I didn't expect it to be worse than when I hurt it in the first place! MAN!"

Sakura placed her hands above his repositioned nose and the healing chakra she pumped into his face stopped the oozing blood seconds later. Genma swore he could feel the blood vessels in his nose being repaired. _Sakura's amazing. All medical kunoichi are amazing. _His thoughts returned quickly to Shizune since she too was a gifted medical kunoichi. He felt guilty, but only slightly, knowing that he had so far lied to Asuma and Sakura about how he'd gotten injured, and he knew he'd lie to Shizune about it too. She didn't deserve to be lied to, but he couldn't tell her that Kakashi had punched him out because he had his hands on Anko. Nope, that wouldn't fly at all.

Sakura took her hands away and was pleased with what she saw. "There. The swelling's even gone down a little now that the blood vessels are healing. Go straight home and get some ice. Do you hear me? Ice both eyes and your nose very gently for the next couple of hours. And you might want to have Shizune stay home. I know how much she likes you, and she just may break your nose again if she kisses you like she did at the yui-no."

"I hadn't thought about that. You're right. Maybe I'll send a message to her and tell her to stay home tonight." Genma knew that Shizune would never buy any excuse he had, but he planned on trying to get her to stay home anyway. He found that he kind of wanted her to stay home also because he wanted to think about Anko for a while, and wonder if she was indeed going to be free for dating any time soon.

Genma got up and thanked Sakura. He offered to buy her a drink some time, and then he left her apartment and headed for his own.

Kakashi arrived at Asuma's apartment, still steaming from the information Kurenai gave him. He knocked on Asuma's door. He didn't have to wait long for the big ninja to open the door and say, "I had a feeling you'd be by. Come on in. Beer?"

"Yeah. Just what the Dr. ordered."

"Oh shit, I probably shouldn't have offered you one. You are still healing."

"Shut up and get me one."

Asuma said, "Alright, keep your pants on."

Kakashi looked at him sideways and said, "I only take them off for girls, and only ONE girl in particular thank you. But you do have that manly goatee thing going on. It's kinda cute."

"Fuck off Kakashi."

Kakashi giggled through his anger.

Asuma came back with two beers and handed Kakashi one. Both took a long swallow and were quiet for a minute, letting the cool liquid invade their stomachs. Asuma finally asked right out of the blue, "Why did you deck Genma?"

Kakashi did a double take and said, "Damn you're direct."

"What did he do to Anko?"

"Damn again."

"Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Kakashi paused then said, "You and what army big boy?"

Asuma laughed and said, "Alright, I know you came here because Kurenai probably kicked you out, so why don't you tell me what's going on. I'll tell you what I know, but you go first."

Kakashi took another long swallow and said, "There really isn't that much to tell. I found Genma at the little sake bar _that Anko and I had our first "experience" at_ and he had his hands on her shoulders, and she'd been crying. That's all I needed to see."

"So you popped him one? He was pretty messed up when he came here. Said he ran into a wall."

"Oh did he? That fuck."

"Yeah he did. Why was Anko crying anyway? Genma said she wouldn't tell him."

Kakashi's anger stewed a little more. "Something happened after the yui-no, which by the way, I have to sincerely thank you guys for, it was great. But afterward, Anko and I had a chance to sit and talk and some stuff happened, and I left."

"You what? But you LIVE there! Where the fuck were you going to go?"

"I still had my old place, so I went there. I stayed there an hour or so then went out looking for a drink. And can you believe this? I was actually going to go FIND Genma to thank him for helping save Anko's life! Guess what I found instead?"

"Him with his hands on your fiancé."

"Exactly." Kakashi finished his beer and handed the empty to Asuma. "Got another?"

"Sure. But there's got to be more to it than this. Tell me why you left. What is it you guys talked about?" As Asuma got up to get more liquid refreshments, Kakashi began to tell him the details of the conversation he and Anko had that caused him to leave to give her some space.

"HE WHAT?!" Kurenai practically screamed in Anko's face.

"He left." Anko had explained exactly what she and Kakashi had talked about after the yui-no. She told Kurenai everything, right up to the point where Kakashi walked out and went back to his own place.

"That bastard! How dare he leave you when you needed him? I swear to God! When I see him, I'll slap him in a genjutsu so fast that he'll think his own dick is a cobra and he'll cut it right off!"

Anko was shocked! She said, "Oh no you won't! You can seriously do that? Really? NO, not to Kakashi. It was pretty bad earlier, but not THAT bad."

"But you seem pretty ok now. I can tell you were crying, Genma said you were too. And what the hell happened out there? Genma said he walked into a wall."

"Kakashi did it."

Kurenai nodded and said, "I figured he did. What happened?" Anko proceeded to tell Kurenai the whole situation about how she'd gone out looking for her about an hour after Kakashi had left, and that she had to keep taking breaks because of her injuries. She made it as far as the sake bar, where Genma helped pick her up off the ground and sit her on a barstool. Unfortunately, as Genma steadied her, Kakashi turned the corner and assumed the worst.

Kurenai said, "So Kakashi laid him out."

Anko nodded. "Genma's lucky Kakashi didn't kill him. He did warn him before to keep his hands and everything else off me."

Kurenai said, "Come to think of it, I do remember that he had a bit of a thing for you. But you guys were friends for a long time before that. On top of that, he's with Shizune now. How can Kakashi still not trust him?"

Anko shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I've never given Genma any indication that I'm interested. In fact, when we've been sent on missions together, I've threatened his life more than once when he's tried to cross lines. If Genma seriously wants to be killed, Kakashi would be happy to kill him."

"They were buddies at one time too. But I guess you've driven that stake between them. One of them gets you, the other doesn't."

"Yeah, it's a mess. But Kakashi and I came back here and talked about things for a while, and right when you came here, I was about to tell him about the decision I'd come to about this whole thing."

"Am I allowed to hear what your decision is? No wait. I don't want to know. YES I do! No. YES! Oh, dammit, just tell me. If you can that is. Can you?" Kurenai blathered along.

Anko smiled at her and said, "Of course I can tell you, because you're going to be a very important part of the planning."

Kurenai looked confused, and said, "Planning? Planning what?"

Anko said, "My wedding."

* * *

**A/N:** TADA!! She's decided. She's finally ready to do it! Now, it'd be good if she let Kakashi no wouldn't it?

Next up: Shizune ignores Genma's request for a night alone, and Kurenai absolutely FREAKS at Anko's news and begins to make plans with her. Meanwhile Kakashi and Asuma have some more friendly banter as well as more beer. Finally, Genma begins to obsess and fantasize. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi again everyone. Ready to keep going? I put a little fun between Asuma and Kakashi in this chapter just to break up the drama. Also, Genma's thoughts turn into fantasies. Lots more going on in this chapter, so let's get started. Enjoy!

* * *

Genma went back to his apartment and sent a message to Shizune asking for a rain check on their planned "activities

Genma went back to his apartment and sent a message to Shizune asking for a rain check on their planned "activities." He told her he wasn't feeling so great and just wanted to turn in early. Shizune on the other hand took this as a challenge and she showed up at his door determined to make him "feel better."

She knocked on Genma's door, quietly giggling to herself as she thought of all the naughty little things she planned on doing TO and FOR Genma. _He'll feel great in no time at all and so will I!_ she thought.

Genma heard the knocking and immediately thought _that's got to be one of three people. 1. Sakura checking up on me, but probably not. 2. Kakashi coming to kill me, but he wouldn't knock, he'd just make the door explode and come right in. 3. Then it must be Shizune even though I asked for a night off. I just want to lay here and think. _He got up slowly and went to the door, only wanting to tell Shizune to go home so he could continue thinking, about Anko. He held a baggie full of ice to his face and opened the door to a smiling Shizune.

She gasped and said, "Oh my God, what happened to your face? You said you weren't feeling good! I thought you were sick or something!"

Genma said, "I certainly don't feel good."

Shizune walked right past him and said, "Come in here and let me see." Genma rolled his eyes, just wanting to be along with his thoughts. He reluctantly closed the door and followed her.

"Come over here and sit down. Let me look at that. How did you say you did this?"

Genma lowered the ice bag and said, "I didn't say how I did it – but if you want to know, I walked into a wall."

Shizune thought _looks more like you got punched._ "How'd you manage to do that?" She placed her hands over his face and covered him in healing chakra.

Genma was getting slightly impatient. He said, "If I know how I did it, I'd make sure to not do it again in the future."

"Jeez, I'm just asking." She sounded slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel all that great. I want to go back to bed and do nothing the rest of the night."

Shizune was a bit disappointed, but she decided it was probably a good idea for him to get some rest. She lowered her hands and said, "You really should go to bed then. I'll leave you to it." She got up and walked toward the door.

"Shizune," she turned to him. He walked up to her and said, "Thanks for the treatment and thanks for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Shizune gave him a weak smile and said, "Sure. No problem."

Genma leaned in slightly and said, "Careful now." They kissed lightly, then Shizune opened the door and left.

Genma was a little relieved. He really liked Shizune, but the prospect of Anko possibly being single again drove his thoughts to her and the possibility of "them." He went back to his bedroom and lay back on his bed, gently placing the ice bag back on his bruised face. Then he let his thoughts roam where they wanted.

Kurenai screamed, "YOUR WHAT??"

Anko smiled sheepishly and said, "You heard me, but I'll say it again slower this time. MY. WEDDING. Did you get it that time?"

Kurenai stared at her in disbelief. "Your wedding? Your wedding! Your fucking wedding!"

She made an attempt to lunge on Anko who quickly said, "Gently! Still healing!" Kurenai draped her arms around her best friend and hugged her as joyfully as she could without re-injuring her.

When she finally let Anko go, she said, "You want me to help you plan your wedding? I don't know what to say! I'm so happy for you!"

"Well you did such a great job with the whole surprise yui-no thing, you're almost a professional. Plus, it'll be good experience for you – so you'll be an old pro at wedding planning when it's your turn to get married."

Kurenai said, "Oh no you don't! No thinking about that! We've got YOUR wedding to plan and we need to get started right away! What date did you pick?"

Anko said, "See, that's the funny part. We haven't set one yet."

"Well why not!"

"Because Kakashi doesn't know I'm ready yet."

"HOW can he not know? Are you planning on inviting him to his own wedding?"

"I was about to tell him when you showed up here and tried to break my door down!"

Kurenai said quietly, "I was worried!"

"I know! I'll just have to tell him when he gets back, and then I'll have a date for you."

Kurenai said, "I'm going to leave soon and send Kakashi back home. The longer he spends with Asuma, the more trouble those two will get in to. But I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"I know what we can get started on right away, even without a wedding date. In fact, there are several things, but I know of one we could do tomorrow."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

Kurenai smiled at Anko slyly and said, "We can go back to that wedding obi shop and try on whatever you looked at in there."

Anko was still a little nervous at the prospect of all the planning that would have to take place. Then she thought, _I can do that. I can go to the obi shop with Kurenai. It's one step in the right direction._ She looked at her friend and said, "Let's do it."

"YAY!" Kurenai squealed and she made an attempt to glomp Anko again. She stopped herself before she crushed the prospective bride. She stood up quickly and said, "Don't get up – I'll see myself out. I'll send Kakashi right home. You've got something to tell him!"

Anko said, "I'm still off tomorrow. Come by and get me when you want to go."

"Lunch date?"

"Perfect. See you then."

Kurenai practically ran out the door and out the building – making a bee-line back to Asuma's apartment to send Kakashi back home.

Kakashi and Asuma both sat slouched down on the furniture in Asuma's apartment. Both had slightly glazed looks on their faces. The coffee table in front of them contained six empty bottles and each ninja held another that was partially full. They sat there quietly enjoying their slightly inebriated state when Asuma finally said, "So you think she's going to tell you when you guys are getting married?"

Kakashi swallowed more beer, stifled a burp and said, "I think she was about to say something when Kurenai showed up and kicked me out. Anko said she'd come to a decision and she had this look on her face."

"What look?" What'd it look like?"

Kakashi thought for a minute, remembering back to how Anko looked at him just before he left, "She looked . . . comfortable. Not nervous. Happy. In fact she said she was happy."

"Probably happy you put Genma in a coma."

"Naw. It wasn't that kind of happy. It's hard to describe, but it was something I haven't seen in a while. It was almost like a kind of gentle confidence. Like she was at peace with something."

"Sounds like she just may be ready after all."

"I hope so. I don't want to be alone ever again, and I'm sure she doesn't want to be alone either. Two people can't be alone when they're officially together."

"True that. Plus there's one other thing."

Kakashi drank the rest of his fourth beer and said, "What?"

Asuma sat up and said, "I wanna see you in a tux."

Kakashi said, "You just probably want to check out my ass."

Asuma laughed and sat back. He decided to play Kakashi's little game. He said, "I can check out your ass any day in those pants you wear. Stand up and turn around. Give us a look."

Kakashi laughed and said, "Asshola. You're not seeing my ass, because the next thing you'll want to do is touch it and I'm sorry, but that privilege is strictly reserved for my fiancé."

Asuma pouted and said, "I never get to have any fun." Both shinobi laughed at the idiocy of themselves, until they heard someone at the door.

Kurenai said, "Asuma! It's me!"

Kakashi said, "Looks like your fun just arrived." Asuma threw a couch pillow at Kakashi who couldn't avoid it completely.

"No throwing things at the recently recovered!"

Asuma got up and said, "Be nice to Kurenai, or I'll beat your ass in front of her and embarrass the hell out of you. I'll tell her you wanted me to touch your ass."

"Ok, no more. I'll be good. Just let her in, she sounds quite excited. Lucky for you."

"SHUT UP!" Asuma went to the door and opened it to a beaming Kurenai.

She rushed past Asuma without so much as a second glance and ran to Kakashi, she said, "You have to go home now. Not kicking you out, but you have to leave. Now. Go. This means you. Go. Go home."

Kakashi looked over at Asuma and gave him a thumbs up. Asuma seriously contemplated killing Kakashi. He said, "What's the hurry? Is something wrong?"

Kurenai said, "No. Nothing's wrong, but something is very very right. You need to go home. Now."

Kakashi stood up wobbling slightly. He said, "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

Asuma said, "Then go somewhere where you are!"

"Oh now that was mean. See if I ever let you look at my ass again!"

Kurenai looked at Asuma and said, "Huh?"

Asuma was sure he was going to kill Kakashi then. He said, "Nothing. He's drunk. Go home Kakashi. And good luck."

Kakashi opened the door to leave, and shot a look over his shoulder at the two and said, "Yeah, you too man. And thanks."

Asuma said, "You're welcome this time. Next time you come by, you bring the drinks."

"Sure. I'll talk to ya." He went out the door and closed it behind him.

Kurenai leaned into Asuma. He put his arm around her and said, "So what's going on? Why's he got to rush home so quickly?"

Kurenai looked up at him and said, "They're getting married."

"What, right now?"

"No! I'd be there if that were the case. So would you. But Anko's going to tell him she's ready."

Asuma said, "Good, because that's what he's been waiting to hear."

Genma rolled over in bed. He barely opened his eyes in the darkness. He thought _Shizune and Sakura really helped today. My face doesn't hurt much at all._ He lay on his side in the darkness and immediately he thought of Anko. _Is she single now? I can't believe how much I want her. She's all I think about anymore, ever since earlier today. She's like a treasure that's within sight but out of reach. But maybe now she isn't. _He continued to think about her and rolled onto his back again.

He could see himself with her. He loved to see her smile and wanted her to do it just for him. He wanted her to laugh with him. He wanted to lace his fingers with hers and walk around Konoha in public with her. He wanted to talk with her for hours about everything and nothing at all. He wanted to kiss her properly, not just give her mouth to mouth. He wanted to feel her tongue against his. He wanted her to take control of him the way she took control of her missions. He wanted to bring her to his bedroom. He wanted to undress her slowly, letting her clothes slip from her skin. He wanted to touch every inch of her body letting his hands memorize every curve and hill and valley. He wanted to hear her breath increase because of what he was doing to her. He wanted to look her in the eye as he made love to her for the first time. He wanted her to wrap her arms around his back and wrap her legs around his hips. He wanted her to say his name over and over and over. He wanted her for himself with such ferocity that it physically hurt him.

Genma's face began to hurt. He grabbed his ice bag and put it gently over his eyes. He thought _I have to find out if she's single again. _

**A/N:** Go ahead and call me evil! I know you will! But if you think I'm being mean to Genma now - you ain't seen nothin' yet.

Next up: Anko tells Kakashi her decision and you get a little insight into Japanese tradition yet again. Genma takes a few risks in trying to pinpoint where Anko and Kakashi are - so he can try and get Anko alone. There will be shopping, but something is really wrong with Anko and we end on another cliffy! See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Now, what trouble can I get myself into today. Let's see. . . ok, I'll be good for a while, but I make no promises on what "could" happen. Anyway lots and lots of things going on, so let's get started. Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi walked into the apartment building and went right back to what was "their" apartment. He stumbled just slightly, as he fumbled for his keys to open the door and find out what Anko had to tell him. _Kurenai was quite excited. I wonder if Anko is going to tell me what her decision is?_

He opened the door and stepped inside. There was Anko lying quietly on the couch. _Is she asleep? She looks a little pale._ He walked around to the front of her and knelt down in front of her face. He put his hand on her shoulder gently and her eyes fluttered open. She started to sit up. When she was almost all the way up, she threw her arms around his neck, grunting a little at her still painful ribs. He said, "Careful now. Come on, sit up." He helped her sit up the rest of the way, as she released her hold on him.

She smiled sleepily at him and said, "You smell like beer."

Kakashi just nodded. "Asuma's always trying to push the stuff on me."

"Like you'd refuse."

"True. Never pass up a free drink."

"I take it Kurenai sent you home then?"

"She did."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"Nope, just that you wanted me home." Kakashi liked the sound of that.

Anko herself liked the sound of that. "I wanted you home because I never got the chance to tell you what my decision was."

"Is it what I hope it is?"

"I think so."

"So?"

Anko sighed and said, "It's now or never."

"You mean it?"

"I do."

Kakashi felt warm all of a sudden, for many reasons. He wanted to hear her say those two little words in front of a priest when asked the question if she would take him as her husband. He smiled warmly at her and said, "That's what I needed to hear. Come on, let's get you to bed. You look tired."

"I am. It's been a hell of a day. And tomorrow's going to be much the same."

"What do you mean? We're both off tomorrow." Kakashi helped Anko stand up and led her to their bedroom.

"I've asked Kurenai to help me with the planning since she did such a nice job with the yui-no. She's already got me going back to the obi shop tomorrow, to try stuff on. Then there's lots of stuff we have to think about. Flowers, food, lots of stuff."

Kakashi sat Anko on her side of the bed and said, "Do I get a say in any of this?"

"Of course. If you'd like to come along with us and help made decisions,"

He took off most of his clothes as he said, "Never mind. You two take care of things. Just tell me where to be and when. But there's one thing I do want."

Anko lay down, "What's that?"

"Besides you all to myself, I want irises there."

Anko thought for a minute _Irises. He wants irises. I just have to ask._ "Why irises? Any particular reason."

He lay down next to her and said, "You know perfectly well why." He kissed her gently and pulled the covers over both of them.

Anko snuggled close to her fiancé and knew exactly why he wanted irises. In Japanese tradition, purple is the color of love. She said quietly, "I love you too," then they both drifted off to sleep.

Genma woke early and decided to see if Sakura was available for a quick healing treatment. He was scheduled to work, and he really didn't want to show up and have everyone ask him why his nose was swollen and his eyes were black. So he took his chances and tried her apartment. To his dismay, he found that she wasn't home at all. _She's probably already at work, maybe I'll head over to the hospital and see if I can find her._

As soon as he got to the hospital he inquired about Sakura. She had indeed come in early and was studying in a lab. He went directly to her. He knocked on the lab door, "Sakura. Hey. Got time for a quick treatment? Don't really want to go to work looking quite so bad."

"Sure, come on in, just don't touch anything."

"Ok."

"Genma?" Sakura asked as she held her healing hands over his nose and eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you asking Shizune to help you? She is your girlfriend you know."

"I plan on meeting up with her later. I just wanted to see if I could catch you before I go in to work."

"So she didn't come by last night after all?"

"No, she actually did, and gave me a treatment. Then she left and I went to bed. You don't happen to know where Kakashi is today do you?"

Sakura said, "No. Why do you ask?"

_Because I want to make sure I avoid him, and I want to know where he is so I can talk to Anko, that's why._ "It's not important. I'll track him down later."

Sakura wondered exactly what Genma was up to, but she didn't bother to ask him. She had other work to do and wanted to finish up with him as soon as she could. "There. You should be good to go for today. Have Shizune give you another treatment later and you should be almost back to normal. The bruising will take a few more days to fade completely, but the cartilage in your nose is healing well. You shouldn't have any problems in the future with breathing regularly."

_Unless Kakashi kills me you mean. "_Thanks a lot Sakura. I seriously owe you one, owe you many."

"Don't mention it. Just be a little more careful when you're walking around walls from now on."

Genma got up to leave and said, "I'll make sure I do that. Thanks." He left her to her lab work and went off to the academy to check the bulletin board to see if he had any assignments coming up. He hoped not, he wanted time to find Anko and talk to her one on one.

Anko and Kakashi's morning was a quiet one. A quiet content one. Kakashi woke first and looked at his fiancé. She warmed his heart by just being there. He was so grateful she'd come to the decision she had. He'd never wanted to hurt her by leaving for the short period of time he did. He felt terrible about that part, but some good came from it – Anko wanted to marry him as soon as possible, and Kurenai was taking her to the wedding obi shop later that day to try some gowns on. Things were finally moving forward and Kakashi couldn't have been more happy, and relieved.

He looked at Anko and felt happy, confident and warm. _Warm. I do feel warm. Almost too warm. Wait, it's not me. It's Anko._ He got out of bed quickly and walked around to the other side so he could look at her face. _She's pale. I thought she was just tired yesterday. _He put his hand gently on her forehead and she wrinkled her nose and slowly opened her eyes.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw Kakashi's concerned face inches from hers. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said in return. "You ok?"

"I suppose. I'm still a little tired though."

"Maybe you should sleep a little longer then."

Anko glanced over at her clock where her favorite picture of her and Kakashi looked back at her. She said, "Naw. I should be up soon. Kurenai said she'd come over around lunch time and get me." She propped herself up on her elbow and ran her index finger down Kakashi's face from forehead to chin. While she did that, she said, "I'm supposed to go try on wedding attire because there's this guy who said he wants to marry me."

Kakashi took her hand and kissed it and said, "Who is he? I'll kill him." He kissed her hand again.

"There will be no killing because I plan on marrying the guy."

"Can I be in the wedding then?" He got closer to her.

She gave him a gentle kiss, "Of course. I think it's important that you be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kakashi leaned more on the bed and more on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled a wicked little suggestive smile at him.

Just as he was settling on her, his demeanor changed. Anko said, "What's wrong?"

Kakashi got up and looked at her, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Why?"

"Because you're pale and really warm."

"I'm tired, but I don't feel bad."

"Stay here. I'm going to get you some aspirin." Kakashi left the room in search of aspirin.

Anko heard him rummaging in the medicine cabinet. He called, "Where do you keep the aspirin?"

Anko yelled back, "I'll be right there." She sat up all the way, and then stood up quickly. She immediately grabbed her side and fell to her knees, as a sudden pain ripped through her. She panted on the floor, waiting for the pain to pass. She rubbed her side furiously.

"You ok in there?"

She said, "Be there in a sec." She thought, _He can't see me like this! If he comes in here, he'll make me stay home today and I won't be able to go with Kurenai! Not being able to try on those gowns will disappoint me, but I think it'll disappoint him more. I don't want to disappoint him. Come on Anko, suck it up!_

She continued to rub her side and the pain soon subsided. _Maybe I just got up too fast._ She stood up slowly, bracing herself in case another pain decided to surprise her. To her relief, nothing more came and she slowly made her way to the bathroom to help Kakashi.

It was getting close to lunch time and Genma had successfully avoided Shizune most of the day. He was quite distracted and was doing everything he could do to find out any information about Anko and or Kakashi. He hadn't heard anything about either of them at all. _They're probably still off from their injuries. Duh, Genma._ Neither shinobi was listed on the bulletin board as having any upcoming missions, nor was either scheduled activities around the academy. _From the shape Anko was in yesterday, it's obvious that she needs more time to heal. She's probably going to be out for a while. I have to talk to her. I have to know what's going on with her. What if she's upset? What if she needs someone other than Kurenai to talk to? Kurenai. Kurenai!_ Kurenai breezed past Genma with a smile on her face. Genma said, "Hey, hey, hey! Where you going with such a happy face?"

Kurenai said, "Oh hey Genma. Going to meet Anko."

_Anko? Where?_ "Big plans?"

Kurenai stalled and said, "Uh, we're, uh, going shopping. Yeah! Listen, gotta run. See ya later."

"Yeah. See ya." Genma waited exactly twelve seconds then followed Kurenai at a safe distance. _This might be my only chance. I have to find out about Anko._

Kurenai arrived at Anko's apartment just after lunchtime. Anko greeted her at the door. "Hey! Let's get going."

Kurenai looked at her friend and said, "Are you feeling ok? You look a little peeked."

"I'm tired, and Kakashi made me take some aspirin earlier, but I'm ok."

"Are you ready for this?" Kurenai asked her.

Anko sighed and said, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's go. Let's just go slow."

"Ok old lady, sure you don't need a wheel chair?"

Anko said, "Have you got one?"

"I am not pushing your lazy ass around town!"

Anko whined, "But I'm injured!"

Kurenai just looked at her and said, "And if you want to be injured again, keep this whining shit up! Come on! I've only got an hour."

"Yes mother."

Kurenai took a playful swing at Anko who didn't even bother moving out of the way. She figured taking the light hit was better than trying to dodge it, and rupturing something that was still healing inside her. "So what's Kakashi doing today?"

Anko said, "As little as possible. He said he'd get some groceries and tidy up a bit. He doesn't want to go anywhere near Tsunade because he knows she's going to send him out again. If you ask me, he's just being lazy."

Kurenai said, "When Asuma finds out he's doing nothing, those two will get into some kind of trouble."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Are we only going to the one shop today? I think that's about all I can handle."

"Sure. We can plan the other stuff later if you like."

Anko said, "Sounds good."

The two kunoichi walked casually toward the wedding obi shop, not aware that they were being followed.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little cliffy there. But WTF is Genma doing? You'll see.

Next up: The ladies shop while someone watches them. Then you'll all kill me for the cliffy that I leave you with next. It's one of those "edge of your seat" ones. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi again everyone. Before we begin, let me clarify something - Genma is not a stalker by definition. He's obsessed, and he's being very shinobi like by trying to gather information! See! He's not sick stalker-y-ish like he wants to steal Anko and then skin her and wear her like a vest. No, he's just trying to find out if she and Kakashi are still together or not. He's about to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

Genma snuck around the corners of buildings and camouflaged himself within shadows. He wondered, _where are they going? Probably just to lunch or something._ He followed at a safe distance so they wouldn't be able to see him or sense him. Suddenly the ladies made a right turn and disappeared. _Where'd they go? Jeez, I can't just walk right out in the middle of the street – they'll see me! Need to get in a better position, so I can find them again._ Instead of making the right turn, Genma walked straight ahead and clung to the outside of a shop, trying to look around to see where Anko and Kurenai had snuck off to.

Kurenai whisked Anko into the obi wedding shop. She said, "So which one were you looking at when you and the man were here?"

"One guess."

Kurenai looked around and said, "That purple one with the swirls and cranes on it?"

"That's the one."

"It's gorgeous. But we're not here for that. You know what you have to do."

"I know, I know! Don't rush me! I don't know how to do this. I don't know what to choose!"

"Just settle down and look at what's available."

"I'm freaking out."

Suddenly a man with a tape measure around his neck walked up to them, "Good afternoon ladies. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kurenai practically blurted out, "My friend here is getting married and we'd like to try on some gowns."

Anko looked at her and said, "WE'D like to?"

"She'd like to," Kurenai corrected herself.

The man smiled and said, "Ok, please turn around."

Anko said, "Why?"

"Just turn in a circle, right there where you stand."

Again Anko asked, "Why?"

"So I can see what kind of gown would be good for you."

"Ok?" Anko did as was told and turned around slowly.

"AH! I have some choices just right for you! I'll be right back."

Kurenai smiled and said, "This is so exciting!"

"For you maybe. I'm still nervous as hell."

"It'll be fine. Just calm down. You'll see."

Kakashi smiled to himself, _I wonder what the girls are doing right now? Whatever they're doing, I'm sure Anko's giving Kurenai a hard time. I should get busy too – I need to go look at some rings._

Kakashi prepared himself so he could go out and see if he could find some rings that he and Anko wouldn't mind wearing for the rest of their lives.

Anko said, "I don't know about this."

Kurenai said, "Shut up and try this one."

Anko gave Kurenai a face, but Kurenai just pointed to the dressing room. Anko pouted, stuck her lip and out and stomped to the dressing room, gown in tow, while Kurenai took a seat and waited for her to come back out.

Genma looked out from the shadow he was hiding in. He slowly scanned the buildings across the street from where he stood, thinking _they've got to be in one of the shops close to the corner. I wasn't far behind them. They couldn't have gotten too far._ He didn't notice what the stores were; he was looking inside them for any clue as to where Anko and Kurenai were.

Anko whined, and then said, "Ok, I'm ready. This thing's a pain in the ass! Do you know hard it is to put one of these things on?"

Kurenai said, "Quit your whining and get out here."

"Alright. Jeez this is complicated . . ."

Kurenai stood up and faced the dressing room that Anko was about to emerge from. Little did she know that that simple movement attracted the attention of someone outside.

Genma saw movement in the corner shop. _There's Kurenai! Now, where's . . ._ he paused and stared completely dumbstruck, _Anko?_

Kurenai was so excited she had to force herself not to jump up and down. She did in fact, squeal like a little girl when Anko came out with a pout on her face. Kurenai said, "Oh my GOD! You've got to see yourself! That gown's perfect – a little big, but perfect. Come here!" She leaned forward and pulled Anko closer to her, to the middle of the store, giving Genma a clear view of Anko in a formal, traditional wedding gown.

Genma couldn't speak – he couldn't breathe. He just stood there and stared. Not a single thought crossed his mind, as his eyes took in what he was seeing. As he watched Anko be physically turned by Kurenai, a word fell from his lips along with his exhaled held breath, "beautiful."

Anko looked at herself in the three way mirror. She saw every angle of herself and she had to agree that the gown was perfect. Kurenai said, "I'll be right back – gotta find the tailor." Anko nodded and continued to look at herself. All the fears she had about getting married revisited her, but as she stood there, they began to fade as she thought _this is what I'll look like when I marry him._ Then she smiled a little because she remembered exactly how loved she truly was.

Genma looked at Anko in her gown and realized that she was still going to marry Kakashi. Through his disappointment, his mind still began to wander. He imagined her dressed exactly the same way inside a beautiful shrine, waiting for her groom that just happened to be him. He imagined her smiling up at him, holding his hands in hers saying, "I do," to him as he slipped a gold band on her finger. He imagined kissing her then in front of all their friends, and them being pronounced man and wife. The urge to kiss her was so strong at that very moment that he took a step back into the shadow to try and prevent himself from running to her and doing just that.

Kakashi hummed to himself, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, as he walked the streets of Konoha. He was heading to a jewelry store to look for wedding rings. He wanted to get some ideas, and maybe bring Anko back there to help him choose what to get. He thought as he walked toward "the wedding district," _I hope she's doing ok now. The aspirin did seem to help earlier. She still was pale though. She's with Kurenai and she's probably fine. I'm worrying for nothing. _So Kakashi kept walking with a clear mind and a song in his heart.

Kurenai dragged the tailor back to Anko, who said, "Oh how wonderful! I knew this one would be perfect for you. We just have to make a few adjustments." He grabbed the back of the dress and gathered the excess gown in his fist. "We'll need to take this in a little, and maybe adjust the shoulders a bit."

Anko started to fan herself. Kurenai asked, "You ok? You're getting pale again."

Anko said, "I'm ok, but these things are hot! Can I take it off now?"

The tailor said, "One moment please. I just want to mark where we need to make the adjustments."

Anko stood there and broke out in a sweat. She fanned herself faster and was suddenly rocked with a stabbing pain in her side. She doubled over, cringing in pain. She looked up and said, "Kurennn . . ." and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain before she fell forward and lost consciousness.

Without thinking, Genma started to run toward the shop.

Kurenai lunged forward and caught her before she went face first into the floor. She lowered her down carefully. The tailor said, "What's wrong with her? Is she ok? Is she pregnant? Is that why she's getting married?"

Kurenai stared at the tailor and said, "You're lucky she's not conscious to hear you say that. For your information, she's a shinobi and she was recently injured on a mission and she hasn't fully recovered yet."

"My apologies. But is she ok?"

The door burst open and Genma rushed in. Kurenai turned and practically shouted at him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I saw what happened. I wanted to make sure she's ok."

Kurenai scowled at Genma. It was becoming more and more evident that Genma thought more of Anko than just being her friend. She said, "She'll be ok, but we should get her back to the hospital. Something's not right."

"Of course. Let's take her now." Both Kurenai and Genma got under Anko's arms and lifted her up.

The tailor shouted, "But my gown!"

Kurenai said, "It's going to be hers soon anyway. We'll make sure it gets back to you shortly." She looked at Genma again and said, "She's getting married soon." They shuffled Anko toward the door and Kurenai said, "Oh my God."

Genma looked at her and said, "What? What is it?"

"Kakashi's coming."

* * *

**A/N:** How many of you just said, "HOLY S#!T," or something along those lines? I laughed hard when I re-read this last bit after I wrote it because that's how I reacted. Looks like Genma is soooooo busted. Think so? Watch out for the curve ball I'm gonna throw next.

Next up: Kurenai grills Genma and gets him to tell her what the hell he's doing. Anko gets taken to the hospital but not before Kakashi arrives at the wedding obi shop. Does Genma get caught? Does he live? Can you hear the evil laughter? See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello again everyone. So I'm evil huh? I've told a few of you, I will be approaching whole new LEVELS of evil shortly. I wonder if you'll agree? As for now, let's see if Genma lives - or not. Enjoy!

* * *

Genma instantly feared for his life. _He'll kill me – he'll fucking kill me. I gotta get outta here, but I can't leave Anko like this._ He looked desperately at Kurenai.

Kurenai knew that Genma was a dead man if he stayed much longer. If Kakashi saw him there with Anko – again – there would be one less shinobi in Konoha. She said, "Genma, you've gotta get out of here! You! Tailor! Get over here!"

"Yes ma'am!" The tailor scurried over and slipped under Anko's arm as Genma slipped out.

Genma reluctantly let go of Anko and looked again at Kurenai. Kakashi was almost in front of the shop window and hadn't seen them yet. Kurenai said, "Move it! Go! Hide! Take the back way out. Just LEAVE!"

Genma didn't say a word because his heart had rooted his feet to the ground. One last time, Kurenai yelled, "GO!" Then Genma saw Kakashi and he snapped out of his stupor and ran as if a giant rampaging dragon were racing up behind him.

Kakashi stopped walking. He turned and looked in the shop window even before Kurenai called his name. He reacted immediately as he saw Kurenai's concerned face and Anko being supported by her and a tailor, while she wore a wedding gown. _Oh no,_ he thought as he ran inside and shouted, "What happened?"

Kurenai said, "She got warm and then grabbed her side and went down."

He thought _I shouldn't be seeing her like this – not in her gown – it's bad luck, but it looks like she's already having enough bad luck._ He glared at the tailor who instinctively offered Anko's arm to Kakashi. He took it and looped it over his neck and shoulders.

The tailor said, "So who'll be bringing back the gown? The other man?"

Kurenai did everything in her power to not react to the tailor's implication that another man had just been there. Kakashi picked up on it right away, "What other man? There was another man here? Kurenai, what's he talking about."

She felt like passing out and joining Anko in oblivion. She said, "Kakashi we don't have much time. Anko's been unconscious for a while now. We have to get her to the hospital."

Kakashi thought something wasn't quite right, but he still had to agree with Kurenai. Anko needed immediate help so they decided to leave right away. He made a mental note to ask her, or maybe the tailor who the other man was.

They wasted no time getting Anko, in a wedding gown, to Konoha's hospital as fast as they could get her there. Kakashi never said a word to Kurenai the whole way there and that scared Kurenai to death. She glanced over occasionally at Kakashi and saw an extremely focused determined look on his face. He stared straight ahead. Kurenai knew he was trying to put two and two together and figure out everything that had happened.

They arrived at Konoha's hospital within minutes. Anko hadn't stirred once. As they pushed their way through the doors, Kurenai yelled, "ORDERLY!" Everyone walking, standing or milling about turned to see who'd yelled. When they saw the two shinobi holding an unconscious one – in a wedding gown – many people swung into action.

A gurney was wheeled over and Kakashi and Kurenai helped lift Anko onto it. One of the nurses said, "What a beautiful gown."

Kurenai said, "Isn't it?" Kakashi stayed silent.

Anko's gurney was pushed into an emergency room for immediate examination. She was immediately hooked up to a heart monitor that showed her heart rate was rapid and unsteady. An oxygen monitor was placed on her finger and it showed her just slightly below normal on room air only. Her blood pressure was taken and it was extremely low.

A new nurse Kakashi had never seen before asked, "Are you the husband?"

Kurenai looked at Kakashi and then looked back at Anko. Kakashi finally said, "Not yet."

The nurse nodded and said, "Does she have any next of kin?"

Kakashi looked at Anko's face and said, "No. Just me."

Kurenai suddenly felt like a third wheel. She said, "Kakashi, I'll go find Sakura and send word for Tsunade and Shizune too."

Kakashi didn't react until Kurenai put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and said, "Ok. Thanks."

"She'll be fine." Kakashi just nodded. He continued to watch the nurses and orderlies examine his fiancé while Kurenai left to find the three best medical kunoichi Konoha had ever produced.

Genma thought, _do I go to the hospital? No, Kakashi's there. I'd better head back to the academy and let Shizune and Tsunade know what's happened. _He jogged to the Hokage's offices and knocked loudly.

"COME IN!" Tsunade shouted at him from within.

He walked in and immediately, Shizune's face lit up with a saucy smile. Tsunade noticed and rolled her eyes. Then she said, "What is it Genma? Are you here to relieve me of my assistant yet again? We're busy with the paperwork to have Orochimaru's little slave prosecuted."

Genma walked up to her desk and said, "Actually, I'm here for Shizune AND you. I just wanted to let you both know that Anko has collapsed again and is at the hospital right now."

Tsunade stood up and said, "What happened? She was doing well yesterday. Where did it happen?"

Genma said, "I don't know what happened. She just collapsed. She was with Kurenai – she's still with her." Genma didn't really want to tell Tsunade where it'd happened, or both she and Shizune would wonder why he was there in the first place.

Tsunade said, "That would explain why Kurenai's not back from lunch yet. Shizune, we'd better get over there. We must have missed something in her treatments."

Shizune said, "Or something new has developed."

"True. Let's go."

Before the three could reach the door to leave Tsunade's office, Kurenai met them, "Hokage-sama! Shizune! Quickly – Anko's back in the hospital." Kurenai noticed Genma and thought _Genma's showing up everywhere. What the hell is he doing?_ She eyed him sideways.

Tsunade said, "Genma filled us in. Let's get going."

Kurenai said, "I'll be right with you – I have to ask Genma something. We'll be right behind you."

Shizune winked at Genma and said, "Don't be long."

"I won't be," he said.

Shizune and Tsunade left for the hospital. As soon as they were out of sight, Kurenai grabbed Genma and said, "What the fuck are you doing? You keep showing up wherever Anko is. Are you fucking stalking her or something?"

Genma said, "What? I can't go out for a walk? It was a good thing I ran into you two – you needed my help."

Kurenai said, "You're lucky you left when you did, because I know Kakashi gave you that shiner and he would have killed you had he seen you there! What the hell is going on Genma?"

Genma looked at her and said, "You wouldn't understand."

"What?"

Genma tried to get past her and said again, "You wouldn't understand."

Kurenai stepped in front of him and said, "Try me."

Kakashi could no nothing but watch as the orderlies and nurses started to take the wedding dress off Anko. He thought _I wanted to do that, but not today. Not for this reason._ His mind was troubled as he looked at his fiancé's pale face. He regretted leaving her in an angry huff the day before. Now she lay there and something was really wrong. She hadn't healed completely from their last mission, and now – as so many times before – he feared losing her and being alone again.

_You're my life Anko. Please be well. Open your eyes for me._ He silently stared at her – willing her to open her eyes. He wanted to see the mischievous sparkle her eyes held just for him. He wanted to see the saucy smile she saved just for him. He wanted to hear her say his name like only she could. No one else had ever been able to stir up emotions in him like she could – with just a look, a smirk, a word. He needed her so badly. Life would never be the same without her.

Suddenly Sakura flew into the room. "Kakashi what the fuck happened?"

Kakashi never looked up but said, "Language Sakura."

Sakura said, "Just shut up and tell me what happened! She was on the mend yesterday. What happened to her today?"

Kakashi said, "I don't know what happened. She was pale and a bit warm today. She went out with Kurenai to try on wedding dresses. I found her passed out in the dress shop with Kurenai," _and someone else._ He continued, "Kurenai went to get Tsunade and Shizune."

"Good, that's a relief. Let me take a look at her."

The nurse read off Anko's current stats. Sakura immediately said, "Sounds like some kind of infection. And if it is – it's a big one. Kakashi?" Sakura walked over to him, looked at him and said, "I'm afraid she's very sick."

Kakashi looked at her like he didn't believe her. He said, "But she'll be ok right? You can treat an infection."

Sakura paused a moment and said, "I can, if she hasn't gone septic. Wait till Tsunade and Shizune get here and we'll all work on her together."

Two of the orderlies left and a couple of nurses began to dress Anko in a hospital gown. Kakashi glanced absently away from her face for a moment to see her underwear before they were covered by the hospital gown. He couldn't help it; it was a force of habit. He almost laughed and thought _only my fiancé would wear black lace rip-away underwear under a white wedding dress. You've got to get better Anko, because I want you to wear your "Fridays" on the real wedding day too._

One of the nurses handed Kakashi the wedding gown Anko had been wearing. He fought back the urge to be reduced to tears. He walked to a chair by a window in the room and draped the dress lovingly over it, smoothing it out, trying to keep it as perfect as possible, so he could see Anko in it again someday. He walked back to Anko, who looked no better than when he'd walked away moments before.

Sakura began examining Anko as Kakashi hovered close by. They waited for Tsunade and Shizune together, both hoping they'd get there soon.

* * *

**A/N: **Genma is safe for the moment, but what about Anko? She's slipping.

Next up: Kurenai and Genma have a talk, and Shizune and Tsunade join Sakura in a desperate attempt to save Anko. See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi again everyone! Now, it's time for Genma to fess up, but what exactly is he going to say? Kakashi gets some very bad news, and Anko takes an even worse turn. I let my medical background come out a bit in this and the next chapter. Now, let's get to it. Enjoy!

* * *

Genma tried to get around Kurenai again, but Kurenai wasn't letting him go anywhere any time soon. She said, "You're not leaving until you tell me what the fuck is going on."

"I don't have to tell you anything. It's none of your business."

"If it has something to do with my best friend it IS my business."

"Kurenai, this is ridiculous. Anko's in the hospital and we really should get over there."

Kurenai stepped closer to him and said, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you're hiding." She stared him down.

Genma knew Kurenai meant what she said. He knew she wasn't going to let him go without an explanation of why he happened to be wherever Anko was lately. He tried once more, "Can this wait until later?"

"Are you serious? NO! What is it Genma? SPILL IT!"

Genma was in a corner he couldn't get out of. Kurenai was getting angrier by the moment and in the back of his mind, all he could think of was getting to the hospital, avoiding everyone and checking to make sure Anko was ok. Genma said, "Back off Kurenai, just back up a bit! Jeez! You wanna know why I was there? You wanna know why I showed up? I followed you guys today! You said you were meeting Anko and the two of you were going shopping and I wanted to see how she was so I followed you, OK?"

Kurenai crossed her arms over her chest and said, "That's not all is it?"

Genma looked away.

"Is it?"

Genma shook his head 'no.'

"Don't tell me you've still got feelings for her! I thought you were over her!"

Genma looked her in the eye and said, "That's funny – so did I."

Kurenai couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What the hell brought the feelings back again?"

"When I found her at the sake bar – obviously in pain – I could see she'd been crying. I wanted to comfort her – as any friend would. But then, Kakashi found me helping her up, and he decked me. He hit me so hard I literally got knocked up, over and behind the bar. I stayed there, and overheard Anko say that Kakashi'd left – he wasn't there for her when she needed him. And right then, I thought, I'd never leave her. If she were mine, I'd always be there for her. I'd do anything for her. Kakashi doesn't deserve her since he left her. That's when things changed."

"What changed?"

"Everything."

"No."

Genma nodded. He said, "It's true Kurenai. When I thought she was free from Kakashi, I realized it,"

"No!"

He nodded again, "I never stopped wanting her. She's all I think about anymore. I love her."

Kurenai wanted to punch him in the mouth and force him to take the words back. An instant later, she almost felt sorry for him, because he could never have Anko. She asked, "So you followed us today because you wanted to see her?"

"I wanted to see if she was still with Kakashi or not. If not, I was going to give it another try. But then I saw her in the wedding gown, and I knew she was still going to marry him."

"So you're over her right? You know you can't have her, you're good now right?"

Genma paused and said, "I wish it were that simple. I can't tell my heart what to feel. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. But you know, if Kakashi finds out, he really will kill you. Anko is his world, and seriously Genma, she loves him – more than anything. You two can't happen. You just can't. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Genma said, "me too. Can we get to the hospital and make sure she's ok? Tsunade and Shizune are probably wondering what we're up to."

Kurenai said, "And what about Shizune? If you could have Anko someday for whatever reason, what would happen to Shizune? She's crazy about you."

"I think I know what would happen, and I don't like to admit it. If I could have Anko, I'd give up anything."

Kurenai thought _I had no idea he had it so bad for her. I do feel sorry for him, but he's got to get over her._ Kurenai decided to let Genma off the hook, and both turned and took off for the hospital to see if Anko had improved.

Shizune and Tsunade burst into the emergency room where Anko was being monitored. Tsunade said, "Sakura, good you're here. We've been briefed on her condition. What's the update?"

Sakura said, "No change Tsunade-sama. If anything, she seems to be sinking a little deeper. I think she's got some sort of infection. Her side seems warm to the touch."

Tsunade held her hands over Anko's side and said, "This is the same side she broke ribs on isn't it?" Kakashi nodded. Tsunade's eyes got large as her hands told her what was going on under Anko's skin. "Shizune, we need to prepare. Sakura, you too. Come with me. We need to prepare a surgical suite immediately."

Kakashi thought _surgery? Oh my God no._

As the three medical kunoichi raced to leave the room, one of the nurses called, "Tsunade-sama! You can't leave yet!"

Kakashi looked at Anko in horror and said, "Oh God . . ."

Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura all turned and saw what Kakashi was seeing. Anko was shaking and twitching violently. The three medical ladies ran back in and swung into action.

Kakashi said, "What is it? What's happening? Is she having a seizure?"

Sakura nodded to her former sensei as Shizune and Tsunade worked on keeping Anko on the hospital gurney.

Tsunade said, "Sakura," then she looked toward Kakashi, and Sakura knew what she had to do.

She walked to Kakashi who looked absolutely terrified. Quietly she said, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi couldn't stop looking at Anko. He was completely lost in swirling thoughts of horror, doubt and fear. He'd never felt that way about anyone before. The one person he loved above all was suffering right in front of him and it seemed that no one could do a thing to help her. He wanted to scream _stop her. STOP HER! DO SOMETHING!_ But instead, he looked at Sakura when she said his name again.

"Come on. Let me take you out of here."

Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, "You've got to be kidding! I'm not leaving her. I can't. I can't leave."

Sakura said, "She's suffering Kakashi. I was right. She does have a really bad infection. Her brain is reacting to the fever that's caused by the infection. It's trying to shut her down."

Kakashi tried to understand everything Sakura was saying. He said, "Are you saying she could die from this?" Sakura was silent. "But she was good this morning! She was just warm and pale." He looked back at her and murmured, "warm and pale."

"We're going to have to perform a procedure on her and it has to be done in a sterile environment. We're going to force sterile saline solution into the infected area, and attempt to pull it back out bringing the infection with it. Even with Anko out of it, she's still going to be pretty bruised up when it's all over and done with. She can't be sedated, she won't survive it."

Kakashi tried to tell himself that he would wait there with her, but if what Sakura said was true, he wondered if he really could watch the woman he loved have a painful procedure done on her. He said quietly, "I don't know what to do."

Sakura said, "I have an idea." She walked over to the wedding gown and picked it up. She brought it back to Kakashi and said, "Take this back to the shop and bring Anko's clothes back. I'm sure the man who runs the shop is wondering when he'll be getting this back. That'll give us a little time to work on her."

Kakashi took the gown and looked over at Shizune and Tsunade. Both nodded to him. He said, "I'll be right back." He remembered, he had a question to ask the man.

Tsunade said, "Take your time."

Kakashi thought _no way I'm taking my time. _He left the hospital room reluctantly with one last look at Anko, hoping that it wasn't going to be the last time he saw her alive.

Immediately, Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura went to work on the very sick Anko.

* * *

**A/N:** So now you know - Genma had the whole spark rekindled when he thought there might be a chance, and Anko's slipping deeper. Can the three brilliant medical kunoichi save her? More drama yet to come!

Next up: Kakashi leaves just before Kurenai and Genma get to the hospital. Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura try furiously to pull the infection out of Anko, but the procedure they have to use takes a terrible toll on her already weakened body. Desperate measures will have to be taken. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Hi all! Here we go again. It's gonna get nuts, so hang on to something stable. Time for a painful, yet necessary medical procedure for Anko. Oh yeah, and Kakashi goes on a little mission - to find out some information. Ready? Then let's get started. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Kakashi left the hospital grounds, Kurenai and Genma went in. Luckily for all involved, their paths did not cross. Kurenai and Genma went immediately to the front desk and Kurenai asked, "Mitarashi Anko. Is she still in the same room?"

A nurse responded, "Let me check." She looked down the list of people in the emergency ward. "A nurse just updated this to say that Mitarashi Anko is being taken to a surgical ward to have a procedure done. It may take a while."

Genma thought he might have a heart attack. _Surgery? Something's really wrong then. I've got to see her._

Kurenai said, "Come on Genma. We'll wait outside. Stay behind me, I'll see if Kakashi's there waiting."

The nurse interrupted, "You mean her fiancé? He's gone to take the gown back to the shop and retrieve her clothes. He'll be gone for a bit."

Genma was relieved. Kurenai just looked at him and said, "Lucky for you. Now come on. We don't have time to waste." Both shinobi pounded down the halls until they arrived at the waiting area outside the surgical ward. Then they both began to pace.

Inside the surgery room, Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade forcibly injected large amounts of sterilized saline solution into Anko's abdominal cavity. A large pocket of infected blood had pooled around her previously broken ribs. Her ribs had not healed quite right and had a slightly jagged edge from not knitting back together correctly. Every time she'd moved, the edge would cut the inside of her abdomen. When she breathed hard or exerted herself, her lungs would open up the cut again. The pocket of blood had nowhere to go, and since it kept adding to itself, it pushed against the inside of her abdomen causing pain. Since it could not move, it began to decompose inside her. Her body tried to fight it, sending huge amounts of white blood cells to clean out the area, but since her body was in a compromised state, not being fully healed, it wasn't enough and a massive infection set in. The three medical kunoichi were trying desperately to get it out.

With each huge push of saline into Anko's body, Shizune and Sakura would use their own chakra to move the solution to where it was needed. Then Tsunade would pull it out using her massive strength and chakra, withdrawing puss, old blood, and unfortunately, some new blood with it. They continued this procedure even though in the area they were working on, Anko's skin began to bruise. Sakura noticed, "How much longer Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade pulled out more blackish blood tinted solution from Anko and examined it before depositing it in a catch basin. She said, "We've got a ways to go yet."

Shizune said, "But Tsunade-sama, she's losing quite a bit of her own blood volume as well as the old blood. If we continue much longer,"

Tsunade looked at both of them and said, "I know. She may need a transfusion. We'll find out what blood type she has, and see if anyone in the waiting area has compatable blood. For now, keep working ladies."

Kakashi wandered absentmindedly to the wedding obi shop. He looked vacantly ahead as he walked, his mind still back at the hospital with his Anko. As he entered the shop, the owner scurried up to him as soon as he saw the gown Kakashi was carrying. "Oh thank God you've brought it back! That's an expensive gown. But aside from that, is the lady ok? She didn't look good at all."

"She's not ok. Not yet anyway, but she's in the best hands in Konoha."

"I pray she'll be alright."

"Me to." Kakashi handed the man the gown. He said, "Her clothes are still here. I assume they're in the dressing room she used?"

"They were. I've packaged them up for you. I'll be right back."

Kakashi nodded and the man left him. He looked around the shop and took in all the beautiful obis and informal as well as formal traditional wedding gowns. He shook his head and looked at the floor as he thought _this place is supposed to be for happiness and joy. Yet I'm here and I'm sad and fearful. It shouldn't be this way. Nothing should be like this._

All he wanted to do was marry the woman he loved. _Why is this so hard?_ He again found himself fearful of losing her. _I don't want to be alone again._ He remembered all the time they'd spent together. _I can't live without her in my life._ He stood there contemplating everything he feared in his life until he heard the door open behind him.

A split second later, the owner came out. He said, "I will get the lady's clothes in a moment. Let me tend to this customer first if you don't mind?"

Kakashi said, "No. It's fine. I'll wait." He knew he couldn't go right back to the hospital, because the other thing he feared greatly, was seeing Anko in pain. And from what Sakura said about the procedure that had to be performed on her, she would be.

Kurenai and Genma continued to pace outside the surgical suite. Soon, Tsunade and Shizune came out of the operating room. Kurenai and Genma stopped pacing. Kurenai said, "Tell me if she's alright. Please Tsunade-sama!" Genma held his breath.

Tsunade lowered her head. She took a deep breath. She said, "We removed the infection from her abdominal cavity. Sakura is currently healing her improperly healed ribs that caused the infection. Anko is not well, not at all. During the procedure, she lost a lot of blood. She's going to need a steady transfusion before I can even say she'll make it."

Kurenai said, "How much blood is she going to need? She can have mine!" Genma stayed silent in the presence of his current girlfriend, even though in his mind, he was SCREAMING, _she can have all my blood if she needs it._ _TAKE MINE!_

Shizune said, "She's going to need about five units of blood, because her wound is still seeping a bit. If her vital signs don't improve, it may indicate more infection we didn't remove, which means she'll lose even more blood. Five units should be enough and a bit extra."

Tsunade said, "We have to round up five volunteers who will be willing to be 'tapped.' She needs this blood quickly, and we need to pump it out of each person, and directly in to Anko. I need to find enough people with the right type of blood to help her and quickly."

Kurenai said, 'What type of blood does Anko have?"

"Her records indicate she has type A blood."

Kurenai said, "I have AB."

Tsunade shook her head. "Sorry, Kurenai, she needs A, or O. Her blood would fight against the B part of yours and that's a fight her body can't handle."

"Asuma. Asuma has O. I'll go get him now." Kurenai practically ran to down the hall.

Tsunade said, "That's one."

Shizune said, "I'm A. I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you Shizune. That's two."

Sakura peeked her head outside the door and said, "Tsunade-sama. Anko is stable for now. Are you looking for blood types?"

"Yes. Anko is A. We need A or O."

Sakura said, "I'm O and so is Kakashi."

"Good, that's four. We need one more."

Shizune said, "What about you Tsunade?"

"I wish I could help her, but I'm B."

Silence followed for a few moments until it was broken with the words, "I'm A."

There was silence again as all eyes turned to Genma.

* * *

**A/N:** Now I rather liked that ending myself. Ooh, but there's more coming.

Next up: Kakashi gets the information he's looking for, and probably the BIGGEST cliffy in this whole story happens next. See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Did you hear the pin drop last chapter? Oh yeah, and I did tell some of you that I did the research to find out what blood types each of the people in the scene had. I was VERY relieved to find out that Genma and Anko had the same blood type! Since that opened another door for me, I plan to kick it wide open now. Let's get started. Enjoy!

* * *

Tsunade broke the silence and said, "Good, we've got our five donors. Shizune, Sakura. We need to get the equipment ready. We also need an orderly to bring in another bed to put next to Anko. We have to move fast."

Sakura said, "Let me check on Anko one more time before I go."

"Good idea. Make sure she's stable, then find an orderly to get that bed moved in." Tsunade and Shizune left, but not before Shizune gave Genma a warm smile, which he half-heartedly returned.

Sakura said, "Hai. Genma?"

Genma looked at Sakura and said, "Yeah?"

"Don't go anywhere. You'll be one of the first ones to donate blood. Since Anko's A and you're A, it's best to use the exact type first, before we move on to the O donors."

Genma nodded, "I won't go anywhere. Is there anything else I can do?" He wanted Sakura to tell him to watch Anko. He desperately wanted someone to give him permission to be alone with her.

"Not right now. Just stay outside here. I'll check on Anko and be right back."

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

Genma paused a second then said, "She's going to be ok right?" He dreaded asking that question, but he dreaded the answer more.

Sakura looked him in the eye and said, "I don't know yet, but I sure hope she is."

"Me too." Sakura smiled and went to check on Anko. Genma took a seat and did nothing but think about the woman lying in the next room.

Kakashi was beginning to get impatient. It'd only been a little over five minutes, but he wanted to get back to Anko. The store owner was still busily chatting to his most recent customer. Kakashi decided, _he's got ten more minutes, then I'm leaving. I'll come back for Anko's clothes later. With the condition she's in, she won't need them for a while._

He stood back and watched as the owner continued to talk with the new customer. He silently began to fume.

Kurenai reached Asuma's apartment and banged on his door loudly. She yelled, "Asuma! Hurry up and open the door!"

Asuma opened the door quickly and said, "What's going on?"

"You have type O blood right??

"Yeah why?"

"It's Anko. She needs a transfusion. Come on."

"Of course." Asuma joined Kurenai and they hurried to get to the hospital.

Sakura came out of Anko's room and after a smile to Genma, she left to find an orderly to get a second bed put in Anko's room. Genma was left alone with his thoughts again. _Oh God Anko, you've got to be alright. I had no idea how sick you really were. If I'd only known, I'd have made sure you got the care you needed._ Genma thought back to when Anko told Kakashi that he wasn't there when she needed him. _He doesn't deserve her. He didn't know how bad she was. He should have known. If she were mine, I would have known. If she were mine . . ._

Genma's thoughts were cut short as a metallic crash came from Anko's room. He looked around – no one was nearby. He leapt up and ran in the room to make sure Anko was ok. What he saw made him throw himself on top of her and say her name over and over and over again.

Kakashi had had enough. His patience was gone. He had a strange feeling – as if a hand had gripped him by the guts and was attempting to pull him back to the hospital. It was time for him to leave, but he had one more thing he had to do before he could leave.

He strode up to the owner and said, "Pardon me sir, but I must get back to the hospital. I'll come back later for the clothes."

The owner said, "Are you sure you can't wait? I won't be but another moment."

"I'd like to, but I need to get back there."

"I understand."

"One question before I go."

"Yes?"

"Someone else was here with the two ladies. Do you happen to know who that person was?"

The owner looked at the ceiling, and tapped his lip. He said, "Come to think of it - there was someone with them. But he didn't come in with them. He ran in suddenly after the lady collapsed. The other lady yelled at him quite a bit, then she all of a sudden demanded that he left. He did, and you walked in moments later."

Kakashi began to wonder, "What did he look like?"

"Somewhat like you. He dressed the same but had different hair. I was worried at first when he helped pick up the lady. I was worried that he might hurt her."

"Why would he hurt her?"

The owner paused then said, "He has this long sharp toothpick like thing in his mouth that looked like it was made of metal. I was worried that he might accidentally stab her."

Kakashi said, "Thanks for the information. I'll return later for the clothes." The owner nodded to him and turned his attention back to the waiting customer.

Kakashi left the store and broke into a run. All he could think was, _THAT. FUCK._

Genma kept saying, "Anko. Anko! Come on Anko!" He was lying across her, trying to keep her from thrashing around on the bed. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and she'd started to moan and make a noise that terrified Genma and oddly aroused him at the same time.

Anko's head rolled back and forth. She kicked and tried to sit up in her delirium. She began to mumble and Genma thought he heard her say, "Ka, ka, ka, kashi, ka," as she continued to writhe violently on the hospital bed. Without notice, she suddenly stopped.

Genma stared at her still form. He was scared to death that she was gone. She had gone from thrashing around to absolute stillness in an instant. Then she breathed in sharply and he felt a relief he'd never known before.

When he was sure she wasn't going to hurt herself or fall out of bed, he slowly began to lift his weight from her chest. To his surprise, her eyes were cracked open.

Anko tried to open her eyes, but they felt hot and dry. When she tried to see, it was like she was looking through cotton, down a long tunnel. She couldn't make anything out clearly, she couldn't perceive any details – just some vague colors. But someone was above her, and she recognized the colors of the jonin vest the person wore. "Kashi?" she whispered/croaked.

Genma said, "No. Anko, no. He'll be here soon."

But before he could tell her who he was, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Genma tried to resist, but was amazed at how incredibly strong her grip was even though she was so sick. Then he thought better of it as one of his recent fantasies had just come true. The woman he wanted so badly had her arms around his neck. If only he could wrap his arms around her. If only he could stay in her arms forever.

He knew it was wrong. He knew that she loved someone else – who at the moment, she thought he was. And he had a girlfriend. All he could think of was, _what the fuck am I doing?_

He felt her breath in his ear, and it made him shiver. He felt her short nails travel up the back of his neck and it made him inhale suddenly. He felt the heat from her cheek against his and it made him want to melt into her embrace. He felt an incredibly strong grip on the back of his collar and he knew he was dead.

* * *

**A/N: **AH! HA HA HAAA!! Now THAT was evil. Have I approached that new height yet? Heh heh heh.

Next up: What you've all been waiting for. See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hi again everyone. And now, well not right this second now, but shortly, is the moment you've waited for. I have to make you wait a teeny bit longer, but it'll make it that much better. So without further adieu, let us proceed. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurenai filled Asuma in on the whole situation with Anko as they raced to get to the hospital. She even told him that Genma had followed them to the wedding obi shop, and had helped when Anko collapsed.

Asuma couldn't believe it. He said, "Is that guy crazy? Kakashi almost put his lights out the other day, yet he still follows her? What is that guy's problem?"

Kurenai said, "He loves her. He's not thinking right."

"He's gonna get killed."

"I told him that. But right now, his heart is overruling his common sense."

"He's still gonna die."

Kurenai paused and said, "That's what I'm afraid of. He's at the hospital now. I hope Kakashi doesn't show up before we do." Asuma nodded his agreement knowing that if they weren't there to act as a shield, Genma just might be dead by the time they got there.

Sakura was having trouble finding an orderly. There were many things going on in the hospital and orderlies were busy with other patients. She finally found one and said, "Hey! Tsunade-sama told me to find you. We need another bed moved into the room where Mitarashi Anko is on the surgical floor. It has to be equipped with IV stands. We will be performing live transfusions, so the bed has to be equipped for such."

The orderly said, "Right away ma'am."

He ran off and Sakura watched him go. Then she thought _when did I become a ma'am?_ Pushing that thought away, she decided to go back to Anko and make sure she was still doing ok.

Tsunade and Shizune had gathered all the equipment needed to perform a live transfusion on Anko. They put everything on a small cart to take back to Anko's room. Tsunade looked at Shizune and said, "I hope we're not too late."

Shizune said, "Don't worry Tsunade-sama. We'll get there in time. Anko's tough. One of the toughest kunoichi Konoha has to offer."

"She should be. Look at who her sensei was."

Both ladies were quiet as the thought of Orochimaru suddenly burst into the room. Neither said anything as they pushed the cart a little faster toward Anko's room.

Genma never knew what hit him. One minute he was experiencing extreme bliss as he was wrapped tightly in the arms of the woman he desperately wanted. The next moment, he was being choked to death by incredibly strong hands. Someone whispered violently in his ear, "You fuck. How many times do I have to tell you? Why don't you learn?" Genma started to feel faint from his brain being deprived of oxygen and blood. But that wasn't all.

Suddenly he was released. He tried to regain his footing, trying to gulp in as much air as he could when a crushing blow hit him in the face throwing him sideways over Anko's mid section. All the healing that Shizune and Sakura had done for him was immediately undone. He was immediately lurched off her and kneed in the stomach causing him to exhale so hard that it sounded more like a loud cough. He felt a solid blow to the back of his neck which sent him face first to the hospital floor. A kick to his ribs. A stomp to his back. He tried his best to protect his head as he lie there being pummeled, but that left the rest of his body open for punishment. Punishment that he knew he deserved.

A loud shriek filled the room and Shizune burst in and threw herself on Genma. She wailed, "STOP! STOP!! DON'T! Oh my God, Genma?" She quickly looked at him as he lay there with blood on or coming from various parts of his body, obviously in a great amount of pain. She looked up at his attacker and said, "Back off. You just back up now. So help me God if you lay another finger on him I won't be responsible for what I do to you."

Tsunade appeared in the doorway and said, "You'd better listen to her. She'd give you a run for your money . . . Kakashi."

Kakashi panted like a rabid animal. He glared from Tsunade to Shizune to Genma. He could see nothing but vengeance, violence, punishment, and Genma deserved it all. He just didn't listen – he never did. He had to be gone. He had to leave. He had to be destroyed before he drove Kakashi mad. But Kakashi would not disobey his Hokage. He would not hurt Shizune. But he would kill Genma. There was no other way.

Kurenai and Asuma raced through the doorway suddenly. Asuma saw what was going on and immediately inserted himself between Kakashi and Shizune and Genma. He grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders looked him in the eye and said, "Man what's up? You ok?" Kakashi glared back at Asuma, then flicked his eye in the direction of Genma. Asuma notice and said, "We'll deal with him later. Not here. Not now. You good?" Kakashi nodded, not making a peep.

Kurenai ran to Anko's side.

Tsunade stepped in and said, "Looks like we got here just in time. I have no idea what's happening here, but this woman needs a blood transfusion and fast. Everyone who has type A blood, you're first, and that includes you Genma. So stop bleeding all over the floor. We need what you've got for Anko. And you Kakashi – stop trying to kill him. Your fiancé needs his blood."

The thought of Anko receiving ANYTHING from Genma made Kakashi grind his teeth together. Then suddenly, Anko coughed.

All eyes turned to her. She croaked, "Kakashi? Where is everybody?"

Kakashi forgot everything that had happened and ran to her. He practically lay on her side and said, "Hi baby. I'm here. Shhh. Everything's ok. You're pretty sick, but we're going to get you all better." He stroked her face and hair. She turned her face to look at him, and put her hand on his.

"Can't see you too good. What's wrong with me?"

"You never healed quite right from the explosion. The ladies have been working on you, and you'll be fine, but right now, you need a transfusion. Everything's going to be fine."

Anko started to quietly cry.

"What's the matter?"

Anko sniffed loudly and said, "I don't want to disappoint you."

"What?"

"I don't want you to wait anymore."

"Wait? For what?"

Anko sniffed again and said, "For me."

Kakashi smiled and wiped away a tear with his thumb. He said, "I'd wait a thousand years for you."

Anko sniffed and said, "Is that all?"

Both laughed slightly. Then Kakashi nodded.

Anko put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Kakashi put his face against hers. He said, "I love you," quietly in her ear.

She said, "Why didn't you say it earlier?"

"Huh?" Kakashi was totally confused.

Anko said, "Why didn't you say it earlier when I hugged you?"

Then Kakashi remembered all the anger and bitterness he felt when he saw Genma hugging his fiancé. He turned and looked at Genma who was being helped off the floor by Shizune.

Without warning, Sakura came into the room with the orderly close behind her. He was pushing the hospital bed that was needed for the live transfusion. Sakura noticed the moods that were present in the room and said, "What the fuck happened in here?"

Absently Kakashi said, "Language Sakura," as he turned slowly to face Genma who was leaning heavily on Shizune.

"What happened to Genma? I think he needs this bed. Pardon me Hokage." Her mistress pushed the cart aside and gave Sakura some room so she and the orderly could push the bed into place next to Anko.

The bed was placed mere inches from Anko, who looked around still trying to see what was going on around her. She draped her forearm over her eyes and said, "Will someone please tell me what's going on? And why the hell does my side hurt constantly?"

Shizune helped Genma onto the bed while Kakashi practically trembled with anger seeing "that fuck" so close to his fiancé. Genma wouldn't take his eyes off Kakashi. Tsunade told Anko everything that had happened to her physically and what they had to put her through to save her. She also explained to her that she was going to need a blood transfusion, and that after she got it, she would more than likely start feeling better immediately.

Kakashi in the meantime continued to seethe. Shizune noticed the obvious tension between Genma and Kakashi and she finally said, "What's going on between you two?" Everyone in the room looked instantly guilty because they knew EXACTLY what was going on. The only people who didn't know about Genma's obsession were the orderly – who was wisely leaving quickly – Tsunade and Shizune.

She asked, "Kakashi, what the hell is it?"

He continued to scowl in Genma's general direction. He thought, _I can't tell you that your boyfriend wants to be with my fiancé. I can't do that to you, you're a nice person and you don't deserve it, or him and his bullshit. But he should tell you so you can see what a fuck he really is. _So Kakashi decided to help Genma confess a bit. He said, "Why don't you ask Genma to tell you. I'm sure he's got plenty to say."

Genma looked terrified. _If Shizune finds out . . ._

Kakashi said, "Maybe he needs a little help getting started."

Anko spoke up, "Kakashi, don't."

_WHY NOT? _Kakashi yelled in his head. _Shizune deserves to know that her boyfriend is a letch."_

Tsunade stepped forward and said, "Alright, that's enough. Genma, you're first since you're in need of the bed. Shizune, clean him up a bit. Sakura, start a new IV on Anko with a wide bore needle. Shizune before you clean him up, start an IV on him. I'll set up the stands and tubing. Everyone else – OUT."

Kurenai took Asuma by the arm and headed toward the door as the three medical kunoichi began their assigned tasks.

Kakashi didn't move. He just stayed close to Anko and glared at Genma. Sakura finally said, "Kakashi you're going to have to move down. I need to get Anko ready for the transfusion."

Tsunade said, "Maybe you should move outside Kakashi. You're only in the way right now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kakashi said defiantly never taking his eye off Genma.

Genma lay there, bleeding slightly from places. His back felt terrible – he was pretty sure Kakashi had probably stomped one of his kidneys hard enough to bruise it. He continued to return his stare even though he felt like he might pass out. The sudden attack he'd received shot adrenalin through his body and told him to run, but he hadn't gotten away quickly enough to save himself from harm – harm inflicted by an angry jealous man who had every right to feel the way he did. Genma looked at Kakashi and thought _he scares the shit out of me. He really is going to find a way to kill me. I know better – I knew better than to go anywhere near Anko again, but I couldn't help myself. I'm dead. I'm fucking dead. It's just a matter of time._

If Kakashi would have heard Genma's thoughts he would have agreed with him – it was going to be just a matter of time.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh. The beat down. Now all of you who wanted to punch Genma in the nose yourselves should feel a bit better. He got quite a lot more than just a punch in the nose! Only two more chapters!!

Next up: The transfusion process begins and Shizune and Tsunade start to figure things out. Kakashi comes to some realizations as he continues to seethe, and Anko lays things on the line with Genma. See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hi everyone! So, now that we've got the beat-down out of the way, what could we POSSIBLY have to look forward to now? Well, how about Anko putting in her two cents? Yeah, let's go there. Enjoy!

* * *

Shizune startled the hell out of Genma when she grabbed his arm and attempted to pull his sleeve up. He looked at her – she did not look pleased. She had no idea what was going on, but she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Genma stared at her wanting to talk to her, but not knowing what to say.

Shizune roughly pushed up his sleeve, tied a rubber tourniquet to his upper arm and wiped the inside bend in his elbow down with an alcohol swab. She said blandly without looking at him, "Make a fist." He obliged and immediately a large vein stood up in his arm. She wiped it down, positioned the IV needle and pushed it in quickly giving him no warning. He jumped a bit and looked at her as if to say, "What the fuck was that for?" But he knew better. He could tell she was upset with him, so he endured a bit more suffering, in silence.

As Shizune taped the IV needle in place, Sakura worked on Anko. She was doing the same thing with the tourniquet, and the alcohol swab. Anko said softly, "How long is this going to take?" She wasn't just asking because she wanted to know how long she'd be receiving transfusions, she wanted to know when Genma's part would be done, because she wanted him out of the room. She needed to talk to Kakashi and reassure him, again, that he was the only one for her, and that she had nothing to do with Genma's participation in her and Kurenai's shopping that day.

Sakura said, "It takes a little under half an hour per donator."

Anko was relieved. Kakashi was not.

Tsunade finished lacing the IV tubing through a stand behind and between the two beds. She threaded tubes around the outside to Anko's right arm, while purposefully threading the other tubing to Genma's left arm. Shizune had started the IV in his left arm, not in his right arm which was closer to Anko. Tsunade thought _something's going on here between Kakashi and Genma. Or maybe it's Genma and Anko, that's why Kakashi was beating the ever living shit out of him. Shizune's trying to keep Genma away from Anko too, by the way she started his IV. I bet that's it. _

Tsunade turned a valve at the top of the IV stand, blocking off both tubes on either side, so no blood could travel forward or backward. Then she hooked the tubing to Genma's needle port – none too gently, and his blood began to flow upward into the tube until it came to the closed valve. Sakura then held the other end of the tube that had a valve close to the opening that would be connected to Anko's fresh IV. She made sure her valve was closed, then Shizune released the valve by the IV stand, and Genma's blood flowed to the closed valve that Sakura held in her hand. She connected it to Anko's IV, and then injected a flushing solution to remove any air bubbles. Then she opened the valve and Genma's blood began to flow into Anko's veins.

Never in his life had Kakashi wanted to murder someone so badly. He usually had very good control over his temper. He was a very logical man who knew that blind rage never accomplished anything other than getting yourself hurt more often than not. But to watch blood from the man who WANTS his fiancé flow into her, to watch him give her life-saving blood that would sustain her and bring her back to health made him almost have a stroke. Yet at the same time, he felt helpless; helpless that his blood was ok for Anko, but Genma's was better because it was the same type of blood. Genma had apparently come to her rescue three times in the last two days and it almost tore him in two when he realized that.

Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade checked the lines, and the IV's in both the patients. Everything was secure and working correctly. Anko was doing no better yet. She was still very weak and just barely hanging on to consciousness. She was in a great deal of pain, she couldn't see very well, and she was still sweating heavily. Kakashi stayed as close to her as he could get without disturbing the IV lines that he desperately wanted to rip out of Genma's arm and jam into his own.

Tsunade stood back and said, "Perfect job ladies, as I'd expect of you both."

Both Shizune and Sakura said, "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Now, Anko needs to rest. Genma is going to need to be fully examined as soon as he's done donating blood, which we'll stop in about twenty minutes or so. Got that Shizune?"

"Hai," she said to her mistress with very little emotion on her face.

"Good. Then, I think we should leave and let Anko rest a bit. That means you too Kakashi."

Both Anko and Kakashi said, "What?" Genma on the other hand, didn't mind that idea one bit. He smiled internally as he held his poker face steady.

Tsunade said, "Kakashi, I want you out of this room. You can wait outside the door. But I don't want you in here right now. Anko needs quiet, and I know she wants you to stay with her, but give her some time to heal."

"But Hokage," Kakashi started as he glanced at Genma.

"Tsunade-sama," Anko pleaded.

Shizune picked up on all of it. It started to dawn on her just what may be going on.

Tsunade said, "If you do not leave this room, I will have you forcibly removed Kakashi, even if I have to do it myself. Set a timer. When it goes off in 20 minutes you can come back in. Sakura and Shizune will come in with you. Quite honestly, I don't want you alone with Genma after the beating you gave him."

Kakashi thought _but I don't want Anko being alone with Genma because of what I walked in on._

"We have other things to do in the time we have to wait. Are you going to leave or will I have you removed from this hospital?"

Anko said, "Go Kakashi. I need you close, but I'm so tired. I'm just going to doze for a bit."

Kakashi would do anything for Anko so he reluctantly agreed to leave. Sakura walked around the bed and said, "Come on Kakashi. Asuma and Kurenai are probably waiting outside. You can wait with them." Kakashi nodded and gave Genma a death-glare as he was led outside.

He turned as he crossed the door and said, "Anko, if you need anything, just call me. I'll be right outside."

Anko said weakly, "I will. Don't worry."

_Easy for you to say._

Genma took the opportunity to say, "Thanks for everything Shizune. I appreciate everything you've done." Shizune didn't say a word. She felt angry and betrayed. Something wasn't right, and she was starting to think she knew what that something might be.

Shizune turned and left right after Kakashi. Genma called after her, "Shizune!" but she ignored him and left.

Tsunade looked at Anko and Genma, blood flowing from one to the other. She said quietly, "I don't know what the fuck is going on between you two or not, but for the sake of everyone involved, you'd better figure it out NOW. I'll leave you to it." She turned and left.

Anko felt sick. She did NOT want to be in a room alone with Genma because she knew what it was doing to Kakashi. Plus, she just didn't want to be alone with Genma period.

Genma on the other hand was trying to think of a million things to say to Anko that might make her the slightest bit interested in him. He'd just survived a beating from Kakashi and his current girlfriend had to suspect something was going on. Everything he tried to think to say led him in the same direction. He was trying to travel the wrong way down a one-way street and was never going to make any headway. Still, he wanted to try. So he tried, "Anko. Uhm,"

Anko cut him off, "Quit it. Just fucking quit it." Genma shut his mouth. Anko continued, "I've tried for so long to be your friend. I saved your fucking life because we're both shinobi, and that's what we do for our own. I wanted you to be part of my extended family, but you're intruding into my personal life. You can't do this anymore. Do you not realize what you're doing?" Anko grabbed her side and grimaced a bit. She lay quietly for a moment and said, "Kakashi could have killed you. He probably would have, had Shizune not stopped him. He still may. Why are you doing this?"

Genma said, "Did you know I followed you and Kurenai today to the wedding obi shop?"

"No." Anko was starting to get angry.

"Did you know that I ran in when you collapsed and was going to help Kurenai bring you here but Kakashi showed up and I got away before he could see me? Did you know that?"

Anko shook her head 'no.' She turned her head to him and said, "Why the hell are you doing this to me? Tell me why."

Genma looked at her sleepily and said, "I love you, that's why."

Anko wanted to cry. She wanted to kill him. Her heart broke at the effort Genma was making to be near her, to help her, to be her friend, but he wanted more than she could ever give him. He wasn't a bad guy. She thought they were friends. But he crossed the line, and she had to shut him down.

She said, "I thought that was over. I thought you and Kakashi had come to an agreement."

"We did, but when I heard yesterday that there was a chance that you two weren't together anymore,"

"You thought I'd immediately jump from him to you?" Genma stayed silent. Genma's blood that was flowing into Anko was starting to boil along with her own. "Genma, we've been friends a long time. I never wanted to have to do this, but it looks like it's come down to it. You're going to have to hear it from me. I'm marrying Kakashi as soon as I get out of here and am able to get everything arranged. I wasn't sure if I was ready, but I'm damn well ready now. Kurenai's going to help me plan things, and as soon as I'm well enough, I'm marrying him. Why? Because I love him. I never knew I was capable of loving anyone, and then he woke something up inside me that showed me that I could. He's the only person who's ever done that Genma. He's the only one. I love him, and that's final. So this ends now. I know I can't make you just stop how you feel, and that it may take a little time, but you've got a really good girl out there who's crazy about you. She can help you get through this. I hope I'm getting through to you because Genma, I do not love you, Shizune does. I will not love you. I will not be with you. I told Kakashi I'd marry him someday, and that someday has come. Do you understand me? Seriously. Do you get it? Stop wasting your time, or so help me, if you try anything again, I'll kill you myself. I won't put up with a stalker, and you seem to have become similar to one. I won't put up with it and I won't put up with you. Kakashi is the one I love. I'd still like to be your friend, but if that makes you uncomfortable, then I suggest we part ways completely."

Genma felt as if he'd been kicked in the guts. _She doesn't love me and she never will._ All the time he'd spent dreaming of what it'd be like to be with her, would be all he'd ever have. He'd have his fantasies and thoughts, but he'd never have the real thing. His obsession had to stop. So he decided to tell her. He said, "I'll always love you. There will always be a little bit of you in my heart, but you're right. I can't have you. I was just hoping that if you were available some time,"

"Genma, come on! I'm not going to be available ever. I'm marrying someone else!"

"If you'd let me finish Anko. I was just hoping that if you were available some time that maybe you and Kakashi and me and Shizune could go on a double date. I kind of owe Shizune a lot and haven't been too appreciative of her lately."

"I think maybe you should take her out first and talk to her. Then maybe, if I can get Kakashi to promise not to kill you – I'd consider it. But not right away."

"Sure. Thanks Anko. If things had only been different,"

"Another time, another place – things could have been different. But in the here and now, they're not."

"I know. I have to accept that. Just give me a little time. Oh, and do me a favor."

Anko looked at him warily and said, "That depends on what it is."

Genma laughed and said, "Please ask Kakashi to stop trying to kill me. He hits HARD."

Anko laughed, Genma laughed, and outside the door, Kakashi, who heard every word both had said, laughed too.

* * *

**A/N:** Do you think Genma might get the hint now? As far as I'm concerned, he did.

Next up: THE FINALE! See you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hi again everybody. Time to wrap up all the loose ends - well almost all of them. Some will carry over into the next fic. So in the meantime, let me answer some questions for you in this chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sakura, Shizune and Kakashi went into Anko's room where they found Genma asleep and Anko looking at the ceiling. She turned to them as they came in. She smiled warmly at Kakashi as he went to her bed and kissed her forehead. She noticed that there wasn't a single sign of worry on his face. She noticed that all the tension had left his body. He looked relaxed and confident. She said, "You heard everything didn't you." He nodded, then she understood why he looked so calm. He had nothing to worry about. She was on the mend; Genma was pretty much out of the picture, and most of all they really were going to get married right away.

Sakura said, "I'll wake up Genma after I get you hooked up Shizune. You have type A blood, so you should go next. I'll take Genma for an exam, and bring him back in twenty minutes when you're done donating."

Shizune said, "Ok, hook me up." She inserted the IV needle into her own arm, and Sakura ran fresh IV lines hooking her directly to Anko. Before she opened the valves to let Shizune's blood begin to flow, she gently woke Genma.

"Genma. Hey. You're finished."

He groaned and said, "Am I dead?"

Kakashi said, "Not quite yet." Genma spun when he heard the voice that then said, "Just kidding." Genma was immediately relieved even though he was thoroughly confused.

Sakura removed the IV needle from Genma's arm and bandaged him up, then she opened the valves to leg Shizune's blood flow to Anko. She said, "Come on, time for an exam. Let's make sure you're not too banged up."

Genma turned and said, "You're not coming Shizune?"

She said, "No. My turn to donate some blood."

He asked, "Talk later?"

Shizune climbed on the bed next to Sakura. She then turned to him, then turned away again and said, "Perhaps."

Genma left the room with Sakura practically carrying him to another exam room.

Tsunade came in shortly after Anko's second transfusion started. She said, "I see you're still in here Kakashi. Well I guess it doesn't matter now. Unless Anko doesn't want you in here. Everything ok Shizune? You don't look too happy."

Shizune said, "I'm not Tsunade-sama. In fact," she turned to Kakashi and said, "Would you mind stepping out for a little while. I'd like to talk to Anko alone."

Kakashi looked at Anko and she nodded that it was ok. He said, "Sure. Tsunade, maybe you and I should go over that backlog of mine and see what I can do about getting some of that cleaned up." They walked toward the door, Tsunade gawking at Kakashi. He said, "What's with the face?"

Tsunade said, "Did I just hear you VOLUNTEER to do some work?"

Kakashi said, "Is that what I just did? Oh no, no, no. I just want to go OVER the backlog with you. Maybe we can give some of those things to Genma to do." Both he and Tsunade walked away, closing the door behind them.

Anko got instantly nervous about being alone with Shizune. She knew what Shizune was going to ask, and she was prepared to tell her the truth about everything. She didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she deserved to know the truth. So when Shizune asked, "Anko, what's up with Genma and Kakashi and does it have something to do with you?"

Anko turned to her and said, "It sure does. This is going to take a while if I start from the beginning."

Shizune said, "We've got twenty minutes."

"OK then." Anko told her everything from the very beginning right up to Genma's confession minutes before. She answered every single question Shizune had and when she was done, she felt quite liberated.

Shizune was not pleased. She felt used, like a substitute for what Genma really wanted. She felt like she was just "someone" to keep him company while he actually loved someone else. She felt sad, because she cared so much for him, but she also felt angry. She knew it wasn't Anko's fault, but if Genma wasn't interested in her completely, then why did he continue to hang around her? Why did he do things with her? Why did he spend countless nights in her bed? She still cared for him so much, but she was going to have to rethink "them" and see if it was really worth her time to care about someone who couldn't or wouldn't return her feelings fully.

After twenty minutes, Sakura, Tsunade and Kakashi came back in the room. Tsunade said, "Anko you're looking much better. How are you feeling?"

"Very sore. My side feels like I've been kicked by a mule."

Kakashi said, "And how do you know what being kicked by a mule feels like?"

She looked at him and said, "I sleep with you remember?"

"Hey!"

Tsunade said, "Alright, that's it. Kakashi, I think if you go ahead and give Anko some blood, she'll be fine. You ready?"

Sakura was changing the tubing again, and then she removed the IV from Shizune's arm and helped bandage her up. Kakashi said, "Can I climb into bed with her?"

The three female medical ninjas said in unison, "NO," then Tsunade said, "The IV tubing is run so you can lay in this bed NEXT to her. So DO IT!" Kakashi grumbled a bit but he did as he was told and rolled up his sleeve so Sakura could insert an IV needle into his arm.

He said, "I hate hospitals."

A rousing chorus of, "We know," filled the room.

Soon, Kakashi's blood was flowing into Anko to join his heart that was already firmly rooted there with hers.

Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune prepared to leave the two of them alone when Anko said, "Before you go, would you send Kurenai and Asuma in here?"

Tsunade said, "I don't recommend it, but you look like you could handle some company. I'll send them in. But just until you're done with the final transfusion. Then, it's nothing but bed rest for you for at least four more days."

Anko hated the prospect of staying for four more days in the hospital, but if it meant she'd be good to go when she was done, she'd stay. She was getting married as soon as she could, and she couldn't be collapsing while walking down the aisle, or trying to say her vows. Then there was the prospect of the wedding night – and there was NO WAY she was going to miss any of that fun! She'd be a good little patient because she knew she had to be.

Kurenai and Asuma walked in. Kurenai said, "You look ten times better than you did earlier. Thank God you're alright!"

Asuma pulled up a chair and said to Kakashi, "You ok? Going to kill Genma soon?"

Kakashi said, "Nope. Not yet. Gonna let him sweat for a while."

"Then kill him?"

Kakashi said, "Yeah, probably," and he was immediately hit with a hospital pillow.

Anko said, "What have I told you about killing people we know?"

"But honey he deserves it!"

"I know he does, but there will be no killing!"

"Maybe we can have him sent far away for years at a time to find and study insects in the snow country."

"Or like you said earlier, he could do your backlog."

Kakashi thought and said, "Yeah, he does owe me for not killing him. I think that'll work."

Kurenai said, "Now that everyone's in good spirits, what do we do next?"

Anko looked at Kurenai and said, "You get something to write on."

"Why?" The men in the room were quiet.

Anko smiled broadly and said, "We've got a wedding to plan."

Kurenai clapped her hands and said, "Be right back!" She ran out of the room to find a notepad to start planning everything for Anko and Kakashi's wedding.

Kakashi turned to Anko and said, "Are you sure about this? You sure you're ready?"

Anko reached over to him, all the fear in her heart, all the apprehension gone. It finally felt right, and she was going to go with it. In her whole life, she'd never felt this confident about a decision she had to make regarding her own life, and now she was going to make a decision that would affect more than just her. She made it easily because she meant it. Without hesitating she said, "Doing anything tomorrow?"

Kakashi said, "Are you serious?"

Anko nodded, grinning.

It was Kakashi's turn to get nervous. "But I don't have a hakama picked out yet. What about food? Are we even having a party? There's so much to do, we can't get everything ready for tomorrow!"

Anko said, "Shhh. That's why Kurenai's getting something to write on. I'm going to be in this hospital for four days. That should be enough time to get everything planned. Then all we have to do is make it happen."

Kakashi calmed down when he realized that plans could be made in four days. They could map everything out, get everything ready, and then when it was, the marriage would take place. He said, "Alright then. Let's do it."

Asuma chuckled from his chair, "Congratulations man. I think you've just made Kurenai as happy as Anko. She's very organized and loves planning parties and stuff."

Anko sat up slightly and said, "Better get ready, you're next."

Asuma instantly turned pale.

Kurenai bounced in the room and said, "Ok, I'm all ready, where do we start?"

The four shinobi spend the next four days in and out of Anko's hospital room where they planned Anko and Kakashi's wedding. With the help of some of their other friends all the arrangements were made.

Anko went home after four days in the hospital with orders to take it easy. Kakashi was ordered to take care of her and not leave her for four additional days. Kurenai was a constant fixture in their apartment, finalizing all the tiny little details that make traditional weddings special and memorable.

Four weeks after her release from the hospital, Anko was as fit as she'd ever been. She was ready to move on to a new phase in her life and had totally embraced the idea of becoming Kakashi's wife. Kakashi smiled and hummed a lot – an obvious indication of his pleasant mood.

The couple met with Tsunade and looked over everyone's schedules. Then they decided it, in two more weeks, they'd be married. Tsunade agreed to the date and promised to keep as many people as she could in town so that anyone who wanted to could attend the wedding. It's not often that two shinobi get married, and Kakashi of all people, and Anko? Those two? Tsunade knew it would be standing room only.

Anko and Kakashi went back home after confirming their date and both flopped on what used to be Kakashi's couch. Then he got up suddenly and walked over to the calendar in the kitchen and circled the date they had chosen in purple marker. Anko said, "Finally. It's all finally happening."

Kakashi said, "Yeah, it is, isn't it."

Anko smiled and took his hand. She said, "You know what?"

"Hm?"

"Someday we're going to have to tell our grandkids all about this."

Kakashi just laughed and said, "Yes. Yes we will." He paused for a minute then said, "Remember how you were pretty overwhelmed by all the things we didn't talk about?"

Anko remembered back to the surprise yui-no and how everyone practically jumped her about everything. At that moment, there weren't many things left that they had to plan or talk about. She nodded, "Yeah, but it's pretty much all sorted out now isn't it?"

"Almost everything. There is one more thing."

"And that would be?"

"You mentioned our grandkids . . ."

Anko suddenly got where Kakashi was going. She smiled at him and waited.

"Don't we have to have the kids first?"

Anko laughed at the thought that someday she'd be telling everyone in Konoha that she was indeed pregnant, but that wasn't going to be for QUITE some time if she had anything to say about it.

The two of them sat on what used to be Kakashi's couch and talked about how someday it'd be nice to have a bossy little girl and a silver haired boy, or even a bossy little boy and a silver haired girl. They agreed that a couple of kids would be nice – someday.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it. The finale of the 11th in the Friends series. Like I mentioned earlier, some of the "problems" are going to continue into the next fic. Only two more stories and this series will officially end.

I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you for continuing to read and support the "Friends" series. It still amazes me every time I put up a chapter the interest that you all have in these little stories of mine. You're all wonderful people and you make me feel all warm and fuzzy with the kind things you say - even when I turn into "TwoTails, Queen of Evil." And in return, I have a HUGE plan on how to reward you - but that won't be announced until part way through the next fic. So keep your eyes peeled, and keep checking my profile for the daily updates. Thanks so much again, and I'll see you soon!


End file.
